One Alternative Universe
by Vivid Snare
Summary: The Weasleys are not Blood Traiters, very the opposite actually, they were in the inner circle of Voldemort. The Malfoys on the other hand are very neutral, they don't hate muggleborns but neither are they muggle lovers. Harry accepts Draco's friendship in the first year, how does this universe work? Set from fouth year, charectors will be different to the books HP/AG DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Prequel or more of a back story to certain changes i have made through the years, until the start of the story. Thanks to **Tatianaburelle** for suggesting this.

* * *

"Harry Potter, here at Hogwarts, Weasley Ron Weasley."

Harry watched as the Ginger haired kid reached out his hand, blocking his conversation with Draco.

"Hi." Harry simply stated to him, ignoring his handshake.

Draco watched as he sneered at the pair then stalked off.

"What as that all about?"

"The Weasley Family, were secret followers of 'You Know Who', I would not be surprised if they wanted to 'take you under their wing,' Not all Weasleys are bad, The Twins Fred and George are not Death Eaters and do not follow the same 'practices' Neither do the elder brother Charlie."

"Ok..." Harry continued to look out of the window.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy.. Gryffindor." The sorting hat called.

"Harry Potter... Gryffindor."

"Hermione Granger... Ravenclaw."

Harry ran over and stood next to Draco who seemed pretty relieved to have a friend within his house. He looked up at the Teachers Table, Professor Snape nodded to the to young boys. Harry had never seen as much food, he was given basic rations at his Aunts and Uncles house, watching everyone else tuck in, he followed suit.

"Mr Potter, may I have a word?"

Harry looked up to find his head of house looking at him. Harry nodded and followed him to the Potions classroom.

"You do have your Mothers eyes." Snape said to the young man.

"You... You knew my mother?" Harry gasped, no one other than Hagrid had spoke about his mother.

"Yes, she was my first friend, allow me to show you." Severus put the perticular memory into a pensieve and allowed Harry to see.

Once Harry had seen the memory frmo his head of house, he jumped in and gave him a hug, shocking Snape,

* * *

Harry couldn't wait until coming back for his second year, his first year had gone off without a hitch, or so he thought, he didn't understand why the week before Halloween Professor Quirrell had lost his job, he wasn't very good anyway, that was probably the reason. He had made fantastic friends with Draco and Hermione, all three were the brightest in the year and constantly challenged each other to be better. As he packed his bag, Dobby the house elf appeared before him.

"Harry Potter, I have been sent by Proffessor Snape, he says you must come with me now." Dobby then held onto Harrys hand and apparated them back to Spinners end.

"Sir, why am I here?"

"We have information that Arthur Weasley was going to accidentally bump into you at Asda this weekend and put a dangerous artifact into your possession."

Harry only nodded, he was not sure if he wanted to know more. with that a pop of Apparition shook him from his thought.

"All taken care of Professor." The Ginger haired man spoke to Severus.

"William, allow me to introduce Mr Harry Potter, Harry, This is William Weasley, I believe you already know his younger brothers, Harry here was involved in a fair amount of Fred and George's pranks this year."

The two young men shook hands and finished talking before Harry went to a Hogwarts for a pretty straight forward year.

* * *

"A Pureblood, a Half Blood and Mudblood walked into a bar..." Ron Weasley started as he rushed past the trio with Daphne Greengrass and Crabbe and Goyle.

Waking up in the Middle of the night, Harry found a hooded figure stood above him where he was Apparated to a Graveyard, as he fell to the floor, two Ginger hair men held him whilst the hooded figure withdrew Harry's blood and added it to the potion, adding spells as he stirred.

 _'Let It Drawn.'_ Was all Harry thought, with that the cauldron exploded alerting Aurors of unknown activity, causing Death Eaters to flee.

Severus appeared and took Harry back to Hogwarts where he gave him a Calming Draft and a sleeping potion.

* * *

The next few years had gone rather smoothly until Draco found a rather large whelp mark across Harry's back, forcing him to tell Draco all about his life at the Dursleys.

* * *

This is where the story starts, enjoy :]


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

BANG! Harry woke up in his bedroom with a start. Reaching over for his glasses, he hears somebody arguing with his Uncle Vernon, a voice he was sure he had heard before. Quickly pulling some jeans, a grey t shirt and trainers on he grabbed his wand in his hand and opened his bedroom door, phew nobody stood outside his room at least. Slowly and quietly walking onto the landing and to the top of the stairs he saw a flash of blond hair.

"Draco?" Harry questioned lowering his wand as he made his way downstairs.

Stood with Draco was his Father Lucius Malfoy who had his wand pointed at Vernon and a man he had never seen before, he looked around Lucius's height and build with long brown hair and a lot of Tattoos.

"Good Morning Harry, go and collect your belongings you are to stay at our manor from now on." Draco said with his signature smirk.

Harry smirked back, he ran upstairs, school was to start in a few weeks which meant pretty much everything magical was packed early, he threw all his clothes, well hand me downs in a suitcase and looked around the room, all set. Walking downstairs he nodded to his Aunt and cousin as he followed Draco and the two men from his uncles house.

In front of them was a Limousine, ' _Pompous git'_ Harry smirked to himself. Harry put his things in the boot of the vehicle and sat next to Draco watching the man with long hair smile at him.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry asked him.

With a chuckle the man looked at Harry "You won't remember, you had just had your first birthday the last time I saw you, Sirius, Sirius Black, Harry I am your Godfather."

Harry shook the mans hand and looked at Lucius who nodded with acceptance.

"After Christmas break I told Father how real bad your life with your 'Family' was, he worked hard at getting Sirius out of Azkaban, the wizarding prison. He was wrongly framed for the murder of your parents. Mother had a ten minute visit with Sirius, who is her cousin, he told her how he was the secret keeper to your parents house but changes it at last minute to an Animagus called Peter Petigrew, an Animagus is a Witch or Wizard who can change into an animal form, they found Peter at the Weasley house and he is now in Azkaban." Draco informed Harry without missing a beat whilst peeling an apple with a silver knife.

Harry looked confused, surprised and shocked all in one go. That would have to wait though. The car had stopped and Lucius allowed the boys to leave the Vehicle. Harry looked at the very large manor that stood before him. Narcissa walked out to greet the men wearing a new black wizarding robe set she had clearly bought this season.

"Lucius, Draco, Cousin, I trust the journey was well? Harry, hello dear." Narcissa Malfoy walked out to hug the young man

"Hello Mrs Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry replied mid hug.

"you can call me Cissa, Hermione has just arrived this morning, she has Tipsy in a muddle already." Narcissa chuckled, the last part aimed towards her Husband. Narcissa guide everyone to the Terrace to the back of the house where tea and biscuits were served. Hermione was already sat with a cup in hand, wearing a black and white sundress with a floppy hat and sunglasses were covering her eyes. He saw her look up and they greeted each other with a hug. As Hermione went to go find where Tipsy had disappeared to.

"Harry, Draco told us all about the unfortunate way the Dursleys were treating you, I hope you don't think us too forward to want to adopt you and make you our second son?" Narcissa asked rather hopefully whilst stiring a cup with a spoon.

This made Harry choke on his tea which made Draco and Hermione giggle.

"That... that would be lovely Cissa. Only if you are sure?"

Narcissa smiled and summoned a piece of paper which already had Harry's details on which read in rather large bold letters in the middle:

Harry Malfoy.

Harry looked at Lucius who was rather silent throughout the whole exchange, his facial expression have nothing.

"Is this ok with you Mr Malfoy?" Harry hated to ask but he didn't want to feel like another inconvenience to someone else.

"Harry... I was rather close with your Mother up until her death, she helped Cissa birth Draco when she had a very long labour, your Father and I would attend Holyhead Harpies games together, I... I was the one who applied for the adoption and spoke with both Cissa and Draco beforehand, I would enjoy nothing more than to have you as my son." Lucius said who then tipped his half empty glass of fire whiskey to his new son.

"I hope you don't mind me being in your life Harry, I have bail conditions as such, for the next 5 years I am housebound, as my caring Cousin thought more practical then I, applied for Malfoy Residence to be my address during this time, I can stay in any of the Malfoy homes. I would have adopted you myself but unfortunately I am not allowed. You are in no other safer home than here." Sirius spoke who then also tipped his half empty glass of fire whiskey to his Godson.

Harry just smirked, in a little over an hour he had Four new family members who loved him, actually loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n not a new chapter, just editing chapter 4's mistakes.

The Hogwarts feast had excelled itself yet again, Harry walked up to the dorms watching the exchange between Draco and Hermione, was this the Marriage contract Lucius had made for Draco? Surely not? Shaking away the thought Harry walked to his dorm after saying hello to everyone and pulled a few pieces of spare parchment out.

 _Dear Cissa, Lucius and Sirius,_

 _The feast as always was lovely,_

 _I have to ask, if I ask Draco he would be embarrassed and wont speak about it,_

 _his contract is to Hermione isn't it?_

 _Do we have 'Courting rules' I need to know about?_

 _I do not plan on Courting Miss Greengrass as of yet._

 _Write soon,_

 _Love Harry._

Harry sealed this letter and sent Hedwig on her way with a treat, opening a pack of frogs, Harry mulled over what to write to his intended.

 _Dear Miss Greengrass,_

 _Thank you for your letter and accepting to be my date and dance partner,_

 _I myself am a good dancer, if it sets your mind at rest, Cissa will be watching my 'skills'._

 _Would you permit to let me know what colour dress you will wear? I will like to match._

 _As for three things i should inform you about,_

 _1\. My favourite colour is Green,_

 _2\. I have never had a girlfriend, which according to our contract, you will be my first!_

 _I was not going to tell you but I presumed your answer would be the same._

 _3\. My favourite drink is Tea with one sugar and a splash of milk._

 _Would you please reply with three things about you?_

 _Tonight is my first night back at Hogwarts. Cissa told me you are back at Beauxbatons today,_

 _please enjoy you first night also have fun._

 _Yours Harry Malfoy._

As Harry finished proof checking, Hedwig flew back.

"Hey girl, last one tonight, take this to Astoria Greengrass at Beauxbatons." Harry stroked his familiar and changed for bed.

* * *

"Turn to page 394." Snape bellowed which shook Harry from his day dream.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor IF Mr Malfoy... Potter, can not answer the question, What is in my cauldron?" Snape smirked he had tutored Harry during the Summer privately. Harry had decided since the Triwizard Tournament when he saw Pettirgrew 'brew' the potion to regenerate Voldemort and fail just in time for Aurors to arrive, that he wanted to become a Potions Master, this took a lot of convincing to Severus but with a nudge from Draco of all people Snape agreed, starting the most unlikely friendship between the two boys.

Harry took a deep breath, he had been revising potions, making an attempt to prove himself. Walking to the front he looked in his cauldron.

"May i drop the leaf into it Sir?" Harry could then narrow down from what he knew, watching his professors facial expression shift slightly as he nodded.

Harry picked up the leaf and watch it glow gold.

"This potion is a Draught of the living death Sir." Harry said looking at the Potions master.

"Looks like some one has been learning, sit down."

Harry did as he was told and smirked at Draco.

"Nerd." Harry heard behind him but chose to ignore it, he would get Ron back for his foolishness.

Completing the class Snape called fro Harry and Draco to stay behind.

"I need to know who you two have ears with in Slytherin."

"Why Severus?" Draco asked.

Snape sighed and rubbed his nose.

"Arthur Weasley was arrested just before school starting, in his stupid ways, he thinks Voldemort can resurrect. He can not, all Horcruxes were destroyed, including the your scar, the problem is, we do not know what theory Weasley is working on. I can't drill the children as morally I can loose my job, trust me I would love to sneak inside their heads."

"We use Blaise Zabini normally sir, we will speak to him."

* * *

"Harry, you have mail." Draco called looking over the envelope.

Harry ran in and smiled.

"I have been conversing with Astoria." Harry allowed Draco to read the previous replies as he opened his new letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Sorry, I do not like all the formalities, unless of course you would prefer me to?_

 _School is going good, when do you take your exams?_

 _What is your plan once you Graduate?_

 _Will you permit me to attend your Graduation?_

 _I promise to only cheer for you._

 _In answer to the three answers, I shall use yours as a base._

 _Then add a few more until we know more about each other?_

 _1\. My favourite colour is also Green, Emerald inperticular,_

 _2\. I also have never had a boyfreind,_

 _3\. I do not have a favourite drink but I do enjoy a god cup of tea._

 _As for another three for you,_

 _4\. I love horseback riding,_

 _5\. Daphne is my only sibling_

 _6\. I am a registered Animagus._

 _My dress is Emerald Green, satin, if that helps any?_

 _Write back once your free,_

 _Tori._

Harry gave the new letter to Draco as he pulled some parchment from his draw.

"I have only met Astoria a few times Harry and she is lovely, Mother and Father chose well for you." Draco smiled, not smirked!

 _Dear Tori,_

 _I am not from a pure blood upbringing so chosen names are better for me. School is ok,_

 _Thanks to Severus's training, I am doing better in Potions._

 _We start our exams next term,_

 _My plan is to apprentice with Severus as a Potions master, we will need to take a long trip to some where hot,_

 _more than likely Africa, you will still be in school given our age difference,_

 _but I will be finished my two years apprenticeship the month before you Graduate. How about yourself?_

 _Yes, please do attend my Graduation, will you not be attending for Daphne?_

 _In answer to your answers,_

 _1\. I have been horseback riding before, we will have to ride together?_

 _2\. Draco is now my first and only sibling._

 _3\. I am not YET an Animagus, Severus told me I will need to learn soon though._

 _4\. The first time I felt loved was when I moved into my new home._

 _5\. I have green eyes._

 _6\. I did intend to be a healer._

 _Write back soon Harry._

 _"_ Draco, have you spoken to Madaam Pomfrey about your Apprenticeship yet?" Harry asked opening a chocolate frog.

"Yes, she said as long as I do not get into too much trouble this year she will allow me to heal alongside her."

"Draco, will Cissa send me a care package again this year?" Harry looked at his brother.

"Yes Harry, she sends one each term, why do you think she would stop?" Draco turned to him.

"I don't know, her cakes are good though." Harry smirked to himself as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

Harry had a rather rough day, he had hoped his first week would go better than this, laying down on Draco's bed he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, only to be awoken by Draco a few hours later.

"Scar head, you missed Tea, I brought some up, Why are you asleep on my bed, is everything ok?" Draco asked sitting next to him.

"Not really, just a shocking day if I am honest, I blew up a cauldron on such a simple potion this morning, I sucked at Quidditch practice, as you know, I broke two quills and for the first time in my life I wish I was at home." Harry replied in between food.

"Tell me you mean home as in Malfoy Manor?" Draco watched Harry nod. "Astoria has replied to your Letter if that makes today better?" Draco read over Harry's shoulder as he read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I prefer first names too, School is ok,_

 _A Potions Master, that is amazing,_

 _I plan to Train as a Healer, Mother is speaking with your Father [Lucius],_

 _about me taking my OWLS this year. He thinks I have potential, do not worry,_

 _this was mentioned before your Adoption, No, I was_

 _going to make an excuse and not attend her Graduation, Beauxbatons Graduate the day after Hogwarts,_

 _Will you attend mine?_

 _In answer to your answers,_

 _1\. The first time i felt loved was when I was born, I presume._

 _2\. I have Blue eyes._

 _3\. I Intend to be a healer._

 _4\. I am taking 11 OWLS._

 _5\. My favourite Author is Roald Dahl._

 _6\. We are not Religious._

 _Yours Tori._

Harry smiled and put the Letter with the others, it indeed cheered him up, he was very glad Today was Friday.

* * *

Wearing black straight legged jeans and a newly pressed white shirt with dress shoes, Harry appeared in front of the Academy, taking a deep breath, Harry walked into a sea of blue uniforms. A Green rose ; thankfully sent by Narcissa once he had owled her about his plans, he slowly walked to where he was told Astoria would be sat.

"Tori?" Harry asked looking down at the brown haired beauty.

"Harry! What are doing here?" Astoria asked in surprise, standing up to 'take him in'.

"We have permission from both Headteachers to get to know each other" Harry bent down on one knee, the rose in hand "Will you Astoria Greengrass please escort me for a day of fun?" Harry asked, he was rather nervous and hoped when he would propose it would be easier than this!

Taking the rose Astoria grinned rather slyly

"Get up you, lets go." As the pair walked out of the rather large building, Tori turned to Harry, "I was rather disappointed with you when I had not received a reply this morning. However surprising me like this is lovely, what do you have planned?"

Harry simply held out his arm for Astoria to take as he apparated them to their destination.

* * *

Appearing at the start of the Great Wall Of China, Harry watched Tori look up in awe.

"I thought we could walk, talk and take in the view, we will not be able to walk the full length as it takes around 18 months."

After an awkward silence Harry looked at Tori, she was frowning, had he done something wrong?

"Astoria, do you wish to go home?" Harry had stopped her.

"No, listen, I know I am not what you would have chose in a wife, I am from a pureblood family, we don't attend the same school and my sister is your 'Enemy', we have spoken very little and in a few weeks, your family have a ball that will basically be showcasing us as... what ever this is between us." Astoria motioned between the two.

"Tori, are you nervous about the ball?" Harry looped an arm around Astoria and then backed off again. "Sorry I don't know how to act, is this allowed? Are we courting? Do you even want to court me, I court you even?" Harry asked shuffling his feet.

"Yes, I suppose I am and yes I would be extremely happy for you to court me Harry. Although I feel better now that we are courting, well at least your as nervous as me! There is a few rules, which are different for every courtship, we may link arms, hug and kiss on the cheek until we are engaged then we can hold hands and kiss on the lips, all 'other' activities for once we are married." Astoria said linking her arm into Harry's.

* * *

After a picnic stop, all made by the elves, another few hours of walking getting to know each other, Harry apparated Astoria back to Beauxbatons, with a kiss on her cheek and a promise of a letter before then nights end, Harry apparated back to his room at Hogwarts.

"Good day?" Draco snook up behind Harry with a plate of food as promised.

"Thanks and yes I, it was lovely, I now have a Girlfriend of whom is my Intended and we will be attending our Yule ball together in a few weeks, I suppose I must inform Cissa or she will send a howler if she isn't first told." Harry and Draco smirked knowingly as Draco passed Harry some parchment and a quill.

"Draco, are you and Hermione Dating?"

"You will find out who my date is as the Yule Ball." Was all his brother replied back.

 _Dear, Lucius, Cissa & Sirius,_

 _Thank you so much for your help and advice with Tori,_

 _We are now officially courting,_

 _Cissa, we will be courting for several years so please do not get any ideas_!

Although, if everything carries on the way we plan the marriage contract will be put to use.

Speak soon,

Love Harry.

Giving the letter to Hedwig with a treat, Harry finished his tea and took another parchment wondering what to write to his new GIRLFRIEND.

 _Dear Tori,_

 _I am very glad you enjoyed our first date,_

 _I am also rather glad we are both on the same page_

 _regarding our Marriage Contract,_

 _don't worry, I told Cissa we have intended a rather long courtship,_

 _so no Marriage in the future,_

 _Draco was ready for me when I walked in, luckily without too many questions_!

 _I hope this week goes better for you and again sorry that the older girls have not been so easy,_

 _at least its your last year!_

 _I forgot to say, I will happily attend your Graduation and you will be the only one I cheer for!_

 _Write back soon, Harry._

Harry put the parchment in some envelope and sent Hedwig on her way as soon as she came back with a reply from Cissa, he put it on his desk, promising himself he would look in the morning, as he jumped into bed, he shut his eyes with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

Harry had a rather rough day, he had hoped his first week would go better than this, laying down on Draco's bed he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, only to be awoken by Draco a few hours later.

"Scar head, you missed Tea, I brought some up, Why are you asleep on my bed, is everything ok?" Draco asked sitting next to him.

"Not really, just a shocking day if I am honest, I blew up a cauldron on such a simple potion this morning, I sucked at Quidditch practice, as you know, I broke two quills and for the first time in my life I wish I was at home." Harry replied in between food.

"Tell me you mean home as in Malfoy Manor?" Draco watched Harry nod. "Astoria has replied to your Letter if that makes today better?" Draco read over Harry's shoulder as he read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I prefer first names too, School is ok,_

 _A Potions Master, that is amazing,_

 _I plan to Train as a Healer, Mother is speaking with your Father [Lucius],_

 _about me taking my OWLS this year. He thinks I have potential, do not worry,_

 _this was mentioned before your Adoption, No, I was_

 _going to make an excuse and not attend her Graduation, Beauxbatons Graduate the day after Hogwarts,_

 _Will you attend mine?_

 _In answer to your answers,_

 _1\. The first time i felt loved was when I was born, I presume._

 _2\. I have Blue eyes._

 _3\. I Intend to be a healer._

 _4\. I am taking 11 OWLS._

 _5\. My favourite Author is Roald Dahl._

 _6\. We are not Religious._

 _Yours Tori._

Harry smiled and put the Letter with the others, it indeed cheered him up, he was very glad Today was Friday.

* * *

Wearing black straight legged jeans and a newly pressed white shirt with dress shoes, Harry appeared in front of the Academy, taking a deep breath, Harry walked into a sea of blue uniforms. A Green rose ; thankfully sent by Narcissa once he had owled her about his plans, he slowly walked to where he was told Astoria would be sat.

"Tori?" Harry asked looking down at the brown haired beauty.

"Harry! What are doing here?" Astoria asked in surprise, standing up to 'take him in'.

"We have permission from both Headteachers to get to know each other" Harry bent down on one knee, the rose in hand "Will you Astoria Greengrass please escort me for a day of fun?" Harry asked, he was rather nervous and hoped when he would propose it would be easier than this!

Taking the rose Astoria grinned rather slyly

"Get up you, lets go." As the pair walked out of the rather large building, Tori turned to Harry, "I was rather disappointed with you when I had not received a reply this morning. However surprising me like this is lovely, what do you have planned?"

Harry simply held out his arm for Astoria to take as he apparated them to their destination.

* * *

Appearing at the start of the Great Wall Of China, Harry watched Tori look up in awe.

"I thought we could walk, talk and take in the view, we will not be able to walk the full length as it takes around 18 months."

After an awkward silence Harry looked at Tori, she was frowning, had he done something wrong?

"Astoria, do you wish to go home?" Harry had stopped her.

"No, listen, I know I am not what you would have chose in a wife, I am from a pureblood family, we don't attend the same school and my sister is your 'Enemy', we have spoken very little and in a few weeks, your family have a ball that will basically be showcasing us as... what ever this is between us." Astoria motioned between the two.

"Tori, are you nervous about the ball?" Harry looped an arm around Astoria and then backed off again. "Sorry I don't know how to act, is this allowed? Are we courting? Do you even want to court me, I court you even?" Harry asked shuffling his feet.

"Yes, I suppose I am and yes I would be extremely happy for you to court me Harry. Although I feel better now that we are courting, well at least your as nervous as me! There is a few rules, which are different for every courtship, we may link arms, hug and kiss on the cheek until we are engaged then we can hold hands and kiss on the lips, all 'other' activities for once we are married." Astoria said linking her arm into Harry's.

* * *

After a picnic stop, all made by the elves, another few hours of walking getting to know each other, Harry apparated Astoria back to Beauxbatons, with a kiss on her cheek and a promise of a letter before then nights end, Harry apparated back to his room at Hogwarts.

"Good day?" Draco snook up behind Harry with a plate of food as promised.

"Thanks and yes I, it was lovely, I now have a Girlfriend of whom is my Intended and we will be attending our Yule ball together in a few weeks, I suppose I must inform Cissa or she will send a howler if she isn't first told." Harry and Draco smirked knowingly as Draco passed Harry some parchment and a quill.

"Draco, are you and Hermione Dating?"

"You will find out who my date is as the Yule Ball." Was all his brother replied back.

 _Dear, Lucius, Cissa & Sirius,_

 _Thank you so much for your help and advice with Tori,_

 _We are now officially courting,_

 _Cissa, we will be courting for several years so please do not get any ideas_!

Although, if everything carries on the way we plan the marriage contract will be put to use.

Speak soon,

Love Harry.

Giving the letter to Hedwig with a treat, Harry finished his tea and took another parchment wondering what to write to his new GIRLFRIEND.

 _Dear Tori,_

 _I am very glad you enjoyed our first date,_

 _I am also rather glad we are both on the same page_

 _regarding our Marriage Contract,_

 _don't worry, I told Cissa we have intended a rather long courtship,_

 _so no Marriage in the future,_

 _Draco was ready for me when I walked in, luckily without too many questions_!

 _I hope this week goes better for you and again sorry that the older girls have not been so easy,_

 _at least its your last year!_

 _I forgot to say, I will happily attend your Graduation and you will be the only one I cheer for!_

 _Write back soon, Harry._

Harry put the parchment in some envelope and sent Hedwig on her way as soon as she came back with a reply from Cissa, he put it on his desk, promising himself he would look in the morning, as he jumped into bed, he shut his eyes with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling. The last chapter I posted is now C1 Please read.**

Dearest Harry,

The news of your Courtship to Young Miss Greengrass is fantastic, Narcissa is over the Moon, Myself and Sirius are too.

I will be personally collecting yourself and Draco on Friday for the Yule Holiday,

Cissa has travelled to Rome to speak about a dress for the Yule ball and asked me to reply and send her baking for you two,

Please enjoy this week and behave.

Lucius.

Harry was happy that Lucius had wrote, although he was slightly disappointed it was not Narcissa. Folding the parchment up, Harry stole a homemade Cauldron cake before getting dressed to go down to his common room. As he stepped out, Harry bumped into Blaise.

"Any news?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we shall speak when I come to stay, Lucius will be most intrigued. Tell Severus to join us also." Blaise nodded and walked off.

Harry was rather worried, he walked back inside and took time before breakfast to write a quick parchment to Severus and Lucius. Walking down to the great hall, Harry was in deep thought and hadn't noticed he had walked into the 'snake den'

"Look what we have here guys, Potter is on his own." Ron Spat out.

Harry looked up and tried to side step.

"Not a chance Potter, You are not going anywhere until you call off your courtship with Tori." Daphne growled at him.

"Not a chance Greengrass, I happen to really enjoy your sisters company."

With that wands were drawn and hexes were firing everywhere. Harry kept up his protection shield, until a 'Sectumsempra' had sneaked through, hitting his leg. Harry howled in pain. Drawing all his energy through his core, he sent a 'Patronus' straight to Severus. Harry held his leg as hard as possible, hoping to stem the bleeding.

"Harry what happened?" Severus asked whilst countering the spell.

"Weaslebee, Greengrass, Crabbe and Goyle. Parkinson tried to stop them but Goyle pushed her away." Harry all but stumbled out as the pain subsided slightly.

Severus gave him a pain potion and set a 'Repairo' to his school robes.

"I am contacting Lucius, you and Draco are going home early. I can not allow another of my students to be attacked this way, go find Draco and inform him to pack his trunk, once you have finished, you will then meet me in my study." Severus informed Harry and waited until he had left.

"Dobby." Severus called.

"Yes Master Snape?"

"Bring Lucius to my study."

Severus then left to walk to his study, he needed a way to tell Lucius his new son had been gravely attacked in a 'safe school.'

* * *

"Severus, what is the matter?" Lucius called leaving the fireplace.

"Firstly, let me tell you that everyone is now ok."

"Go on." Lucius glowered sitting down in a chair.

"Harry was hit with a 'Sectumsempra' by.."

"The spell you created?" Lucius Interrupted.

"Yes Lucius, we are not sure as of yet who fired the spell but the witch and wizards in question have their wands confiscated until we know who, we believe the incident was over Harry's new courtship to Miss Greengrass."

Lucius growled, he adopted Harry to keep him safe and it was clear to see he couldn't allow him to stay at Hogwarts at this rate. With a bang, Harry and Draco dropped their school bags and sat down.

"Sorry Lu.."

"Don't you dare appologise it was not your fault. I only have two queries, How do we tell Cissa and with this development it gives you good reason to cancel the courtship and marriage contract if you so wish?"

"I will tell Cissa myself and do I have to? I am really getting to know Tori and I think I may even like her."

Lucius only nodded at the two and allowed them to follow him through the fireplace. He trust Severus to sort the formalities for his son's early Yule.

* * *

As soon as Harry left the fireplace Narcissa jumped towards him, hugging him in surprise.

"You should have sent a 'Patronus' to me Lucius, one of our Son's could have died today." Cissa growled at Lucius. Harry smiled, 'Their Son'

"Honestly, I am fine, Severus cleaned and healed me as soon as I sent my 'Patronus' to him."

Narcissa frowned, hugging him again she also grabbed Draco for a side hug at the same time.

"What's his plan for Astoria now?" Narcissa asked.

"I plan to owl her tonight to meet, I do not want this to affect how well we are progressing." Harry announced with such pride.

"Good plan Pup." Sirius called from the door.

Harry nodded and excused himself, just as a fire call came through.

"LUCIUS?" Frank Greengrass called.

"Yes Frank?"

"I have just been informed by Snape of the incident this morning and I want to formally apologize to the shame brought upon your Family by mine."

"Thank you Frank." Narcissa answered shortly.

"What is to be done with the courtship?"

"Well i suppose that is up to Harry." Lucius Snarled.

 _"Well girl, go make it right."_ Lucius and Narcissa heard Frank snarl.

"Excuse me Lord and Lady Malfoy, may I presume to be forward and speak to Master Harry?" Astoria asked rather weakly.

Not trusting why Narcissa knew Astoria was upset, she knew it wasn't because their courtship could be over, they had only known each other a matter of weeks.

"Of course dear, step through."

"No that is ok, the two can speak from here." Frank shouted through.

Narcissa definitely felt something off and looked to Lucius with help.

"No we insist, she can even stay a few nights, send an elf with her belongings Frank." Lucius said whilst grabbing Astoria's hand.

As she stepped through, Astoria hung her head, trying to hide the shame she had brought upon her family. Harry was the first to her, lifting her head, he saw the red handprint mark across her face. Anger seeped from every corner of Harry as he growled at Lucius.

"Is this." He motioned to the mark, "Common with pureblood families?" Harry growled out.

"No Harry, It is most certainly not." Narcissa said as angry as she was over the matter, she held Astorias hand as she healed the mark, gaining a hiss from her.

"I brought shame upon the family." Was all she said.

"No dear, you most certainly did not, that was all Daphne's doing." Sirius called giving her a glass of water.

"I should have kept her in line for my courtship to continue."

"How could you? You school in a separate location?" Draco spoke for the first time since arriving home.

Harry hugged Tori and whispered in her ear.

"You are staying here from now on, I will never raise a hand to you and once we are married I will not let you out of my sight, he will NEVER lay a hand on you again." Harry soothed his girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

Harry woke in a panic, he felt like he suddenly needed to check on Astoria. Leaping out of his bed and running down the corridor, he knocked on Astoria's room.

"Tori, it's Harry, I know it's only 7am, but may I come in?" Not hearing an answer, Harry opening the door and found her bed empty.

Was he right to be scared? he walked the few doors up to his a Cissa's room.

"Cissa, Cissa, I need you." Harry yelled knocking on the door.

"Harry, what is the matter?" Lucius asked opening the door in his robes.

"I felt the need to check on Tori and she isn't in her room."

Lucius smilled and pulled Harry in for a 'Man Hug'. "It's ok Harry, you care about her, she can not leave the Manor forced or willingly without the wards going off."

Harry sighed and nodded his head, heading down stairs, she wasn't in the dinning room, or the parlour, or the living room, as he walked back up the other staircase he found her curled up outside Draco's room.

"Astoria, why are you sleeping outside Draco's room?" Harry asked, bending down to pick her up.

"Uh, Harry, I thought this was your room, I wanted to feel close to you and I don't think we were Ok to lay together." She replied rather sheepishly.

Harry chuckled, and looked at his Girlfriend.

"We live under the same house, I Graduate in several weeks and I will be straight off with Severus for Potion training, once I am back, I guarantee a ring will be on your finger." Harry whispered to her and layed her down in his bed. Snuggling with her until she had fallen asleep. He slowly crept out, leaving a quick note on a piece of parchment to say he was only downstairs and went in hunt of Narcissa.

"Muuuum"? Harry accidently shouted.

"OOOPs, I mean Cissa?"

"Harry, you can call me Mum and not feel guilty, I promise you, it is Ok. Now, what is the matter?" she asked, laying both hands on his shoulders.

"I was going to wait until after my Travelling with Severus to propose but I have an idea of proposing at the Yule ball, I know we are still young and barely 16, but I don't want her to fear any other man again, let alone fear if her intended's intentions are true to be followed."

"Do you love her?" Sirius asked from behind him.

"Yes I believe I do, but it is weird, not how I expected, I feel extremely protective of her already and she is always who I think of, she is beautiful and has the most amazing smile."

"I say go for it, please do not propose on Yule, Draco has booked that day in for a very long time!" Lucius called from the doorway.

* * *

Harry had completed all his OWLS at home, alongside Draco and Tori. Lucius had payed extra for them to sit the exams and have results arrive before the Yule ball. Harry had waited by the owl post every morning until the morning of the Yule ball when the eagle arrived with three Parchments.

"Tori, Draco, Everyone, they are here!" Harry called meeting everyone in the entrance way. He Handed Draco and Astoria theirs.

"So, who first or do we open them together?"

"All together." Draco said.

"I have 3 O's and 6 E's." Astoria said with a huge grin on her face. With everything that had happened recently she expected 11 T's

"Congratulations, Tori." Harry turned to her and Kissed her cheek.

"I have 9 O's and an E." Draco grinned looking at his Parents.

"Congratulations Draco!"

"I have received 7 O's and 3 E's" Harry grinned. "I must Owl Severus and let him know. He will want to head out as soon as February."

"Congratulations Harry, I am very proud of you." Astoria Kissed his cheek as she blushed.

Harry left and wrote a quick parchment to his now Mentor to inform him he had an O in Potions and was more than ready to start training. As he finished up, Harry gave the parchment to Hedwig and allowed her to fly out. Shutting the window, Harry made his way down and heard champagne corks popping.

"Harry, I have a gift for you on the drive." Sirius informed his Godson. Taking everyone outside as he showed Harry the bike.

"Me and your Father bought this together once we found out our OWL results. I have fixed it up and I would like to now gift this to you." Sirius said handing him the key.

"Wow, Sirius, I don't know what to say, Thank you!" Harry said Hugging him.

"That's Ok Pup."

"Wow, Harry, take us for a spin tomorrow?" Draco asked calling to him. Harry Nodded, watching Draco circle his bike.

"Don't think I have left you and Astoria out, In the stable are two Friesian horse foals, one each for you." Sirius smirked knowing it would mean Harry would have to finally ride a horse.

"OOO Thank you Sirius!" Astoria squealed with excitement.

"Yes Sirius, Thank you very much." Draco second Astoria's excitement, only in a more manly way and shook his hand.

"No problems guys." Sirius chuckled walking back inside.

"Come now, we must start out process of getting ready for Tonight Astoria, Hermione will be arriving shortly." Narcissa called to the younger witch.

Waiting until the pair had gone, Draco had turned to Harry and motioned to his pocket.

"Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah.." Harry slowly lifted the small Blue velvet box out and handed to Draco. He watched Draco's eyes lit up once he spotted the diamond.

"Do you think she will like it? Tori doesn't come across as a type who wants a very large ring. It is big but elegantly nice."

"No, she isn't, she wears minimal Jewelry, I personally think she will love this." Draco said passing the box back to Harry.

Harry put the box back in and slowly walked side by side indoors with his Brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

As the guests poured into the ballroom, Harry left Draco's room to speak to Astoria, it turned out, Draco couldn't wait any longer and had proposed to Hermione earlier in the evening, nervously wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in." He heard Tori call.

Turning the door knob, he slowly entered, his first sight was Astoria in her emerald green ballgown, her hair immaculately pinned back, she wore very little makeup; which showed her natural beauty.

"W..wow, you erm, you look very beautiful."

"Thanks Harry." She laughed his nervousness off. "Thank you for my corsage, it is beautiful, Cissa had her hand in choice didn't she?"

Harry only nodded and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, feeling for the little box in his suit pocket, he slowly stalked over to her and guided her over to the window seat.

"I am really nervous and I don't want to mess this up... I have grown to care for you very much Astoria, I know very soon in time I will even love and adore you, what I am asking is, will you be Mrs Harry Malfoy?" he asked on bended knee.

Astoria teared up slightly and only nodded not trusting her voice, Harry grinned and fumbled the ring on to her left hand and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. Harry stood and motioned for her to rise, offering his arm he led her to the banister, waiting ready to be called. Once Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Hermione arrived, Harry nodded to them; a sign to his family of his new engagement. Narcissa and Hermione smiled happily whilst Draco and Lucius noded.

* * *

"Introducing, Lord and Lady Malfoy with Lord's Harry and Draco Malfoy attending with their intendeds Miss Hermione Granger and Lady Astoria Greengrass." The elf called as the family descended down the staircase.

A buzz of murmurs could be hear before the family had stepped through through the ballroom.

"Dear friends, family and loved ones, we thank you for attending our annual Yule Ball, Narcissa has outdone herself as usual. Many of you know, the beginning of the summer, we adopted Harry into out family, so please be kind; this is his first Yule Ball. I am proud to announce the delightful news of our sons engagements to their intended which will be in the daily prophet tomorrow for the rest of the nosey gits to read about. Have a fun night, drink plenty and be merry." Lucius spoke raising his glass whilst steering Cissa off to see Andromeda.

Harry looked around at the room full of witches and wizards, some he had met, some he hadn't, he was just glad he had Tori, Draco and Hermione with him.

"Come Harry, lets get our Fiances a drink whilst they speak about weddings and such." Draco said with a large smirk, offering Hermione's arm to Astoria whilst he grabbed Harry's and weaved their way to the bar.

"Nervous, proposing isn't it. I remember feeling like I either I wanted to be swallowed up by the Whomping Willow or be attacked by a Dementor, I was so nervous my hands were all sweaty." Draco said to Harry whilst grimacing.

"Yeah... Yes it was. She accepted though so it couldn't be all bad."

"Two Firewhiskeys and Two Butterbeers please."

The two men waited for their drinks, then walked towards where they had left their Fiances who were now speaking with Severus.

"Congratulations are in order." Severus spoke to the pair.

"Thank you." They both spoke in unison.

"Harry, may I speak to you a moment?"

Harry nodded and motioned for the potions master to follow him outside to a vacated balcony.

"Congratulations on your OWL'S, impressive scores. Have you booked a wedding date to which you and I need to work our schedule around?"

"Thank you and no Severus, we haven't, we always spoke about marrying after training."

"Miss Greengrass does know that you will be travelling for 6 to 9 months does she not?"

"She does Severus yes, she will also be Healer training at the time, she aims to with the help of Father to bring a Neonatal Ward to St Mungo's, the ward will speaci..."

"I know what a NICU Is." Severus drawled at him.

"Yes sorry, of course you do. This specific training will require her to train on a special course at Leeds General Infirmary in Muggle Yorkshire. We was hoping our out of house training would cross so we wouldn't be apart for too long." Harry looked nervously at Severus.

"Luckily for you, I have already spoken to _your Father"_ Severus left a dramatic pause, he wanted to see if Harry had meant to address Lucius in such way, clearly he did. "He will be Training with Miss Greengrass but has no need to board in as she does. He mentioned her course starts February 1st, We will then travel on the Friday before."

"Thank you Severus." Harry spoke with such glee in his voice.

Arriving back at the party, Astoria grabbed his arm.

"Where have you been Harry? Your Mother wants us and Draco and Hermione to open up the first Dance." Astoria lightly scolded him.

Steering to the dance floor, Harry took Astoria's hand and put the other around her waist as they waltzed perfectly across the floor.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight Tori?" Harry had bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Twice now yes." she replied blushing heavily.

The Ball had lasted several more hours, Harry had bridal style carried a rather tired Astoria to her room and gently laid her down on her bed and 'Accio'd away her shoes. Snuggling next to her he fell asleep.

* * *

"You have to stop sleeping with her." Draco tutted with a smirk from the door way, making Harry jump.

"We were fully clothed and nothing will happen, ask Hermione in here to magically change her into something comfy will you? I need a shower." Harry quickly penned Astoria a letter explaining he was at breakfast, to come down when he was ready and it was Hermione who changed her.

Having a quick shower and changing into a pair of muggle jeans and a Ramones T-shirt Harry made his way to breakfast. Looking at Lucius's face he wished he hadn't of bothered.

"May I ask what's wrong Father?" Harry asked nervously

Lucius looked up and raised an eyebrow in surprise, he slid the newspaper down the table to Harry. He looked at the front page and saw Severus linking arms with both Astoria and Hermione, with a caption that read _'Trouble in Paradise already? Severus Snape EX Potions Master of Hogwarts is seen becoming rather friendly with the new Malfoy additions, What will he do next?' Rita Skeeter._

"I will kill that foul loathsome beetle." Hermione screeched so loud it shook the manor.

Harry shared a quick glance at Lucius who smirked, informing his son everything was taken care of.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

 **A/N Adding another chapter this week for a good reason :]. Today at the age of 24 I started a course at my local college.**

Harry fastened his cloak tighter as the crisp December wind blew through him, he decided to be up for first light to finish his last minute Christmas shopping.

He had already bought for Sirius, Narcissa, Draco and Hermione. He only needed to pick up a parcel, Lucius's present, of which he had commissioned something special for him, which only left Astoria. Heading to Madaam Malkins, Harry walked in.

"Hello dear, what can I get for you?" The rather plump woman with rimmed glasses asked.

"Hello, I wanted to see your new season of women's winter gloves please."

"Ah, for someone special? No worries, come right this way then Mr Malfoy."

Harry nodded and followed the elderly lady. Looking in the display cabinet, Harry spotted a pair right away.

"Ahh this pair? They are made from real Angora Wool and have been magically dyed so the colour will not run when she wears them."

"Fantastic. Do you happen to have a scarf that may match these also?" Harry knew it would be a long shot but it was worth asking.

"Actually, I may have seen something in today's shipping. If you hang on for a few more moments I shall check."

Harry nodded and watched the plump lady leave the store. Astoria hadn't yet spoke to him about her family life and how her family treat her, he presumed she would have had presents at Christmas, but he rarely did, Harry wanted to make this Christmas the best ever.

"Here we are." Madaam Malkins called, shaking Harry from his deep thought.

"They will do nicely, Thank you." Harry pulled out the correct amount of Galleons and placed the pouch on the desk as the presents were wrapped up.

Leaving the store, Harry decided to have one last look in the Jewellers, hoping something shiny may catch his eye.

"Good Morning Mr Malfoy, What has you out so early this close to Christmas?" The man behind the till greeted him.

"Hello, I am looking for something sparkly for my Fiance, she is not too keen on any Gem or Stone been too big."

"As I remember, you purchased Miss Greengrass's Engagement Ring here, we do have a necklace and earring set that will match just nicely." The elderly man reached out from under the counter to show Harry.

"Please have them Gift wrapped for me. I will take these, and those two 'His & Hers' matching brooches please."

Harry waited patiently until his gifts were ready, placing the correct amount of Galleons on the counter and headed out. On his way to the Apparition point, Harry picked up two bunches of Red roses and headed back to the Manor.

* * *

"Harry, Why didn't you say, you were leaving so early?" Narcissa called to him.

Smiling, Harry was still getting used to the fact somebody cared, he hung his scarf and coat up, sent the presents to his room.

"Mother, I have these for you." Harry had felt rather nervous now, Handing the roses to her.

"Oh Harry, they are beautiful... Thank you." Narcissa replied, giving him a rather tight hug.

Harry watched as she smelt the rose scent and placed them on a table with a Vase already with water in. Harry bowed slightly to her as he left the room. Heading to Astoria's room, Harry smiled, remembering how sweet she has looked that morning as he had left a note on her bedside table. Lucius and Narcissa agreed they could sleep in the same room but under no circumstance where they have sexual relations before Marriage. Harry and Astoria happily agreed, knowing full well it was a promise they could keep, plus, Draco was pretty certain the wards on the bedrooms didn't allow un-married sex, something to wanting to keep out any Bastards turning up.

"Tori, I brought you these from Hogsmeade."

"Harry you are extremely thoughtful, Thank you." Astoria took the flowers and put them in a vase, kissing Harry on the Cheek and hugging him."Did you manage to finish everything in Hogsmeade today?"

"Thankfully yes, and more."

"Oh good, Hermione is coming by soon to help me study for this training I have to attend in Leeds."

"Hermione is a fantastic study partner, she will have everything colour coded and arranged before long for you." Harry chuckled.

As if on time, Hermione knocked and walked in, Harry took this as his cue to leave.

"Draco, Did Blaise OWL yet?" Harry called into his brothers room.

"Actually he did this morning, he was complying evidence Luna, of all people, apparently she knows somethings, he was with Lovegood instead of attending our Yule ball." Draco rolled his eyes at this.

"What business does Blaise have with Luna?"

"I don't know, he is coming over this evening to talk to Father, he MAY then be able to share the information, I am not what about this information is true. Severus no doubt already knows."

Harry nodded in agreement, throwing himself into a chair opposite Draco.

"Chess?"

Draco smiled. "You read my mind."

* * *

After two games of chess and well into their third game. The two young men Heard Cissa yelling at Lucius.

"This can't be good." Draco gulped at his brother.

The two men walked out onto the landing for a listening, but as soon as they walked out, Severus used a spell to bind them back into their room.

"ARGHH, I knew Severus would be here somewhere."

"Draco, is this about the news Zabini is supposed to have heard?"

" I think so, Although I am not sure why it has Mother yelling like this. Send a patronus to Hermione, see if she knows of anything."

Harry did as he was told, awaiting a response the two finished their game of chess.

"Harry, we do not know much more than you." Astoria spoke as the two women entered the room. "Severus came up and told us we had to stay with you."

Harry looked at Draco, this definitely was not good news. Within minutes of their fiances entering their room, Harry saw flashes of lights out on the lawn.

"Someone has breached the wards." Draco gulped at Harry, they had both seen the capes and Masks, this attack was definitely planned.

"Ha... Harry..What if they get through?" Astoria spoke rather nervously.

"Do not worry, Lucius and Severus had put extra wards onto this room." Draco Smirked. "What? They didn't want to have their only heir killed by some follower."

By now the four couldn't tell who was who in the fight, it had last well over an hour before no lights were shown.

"We have to go see if Father, Mother, Severus and Sirius are OK." Harry rushed to the door trying to open it.

"No use Harry, The house opens the door when it is ready, Old magic to secure the living Heir, Father can unlock it, If he is alive." Draco gulped at the last part.

"So we just wait some more?" Hermione asked feeling useless.

Draco nodded looking at his feet, Panic struck him. The door opened and stood their was a woman with Pink Hair.

"Hello Draco."

"Tonks, What are you doing here?"

"Once your Mother was sent to my Mother's house, I floo'd over, I wasn't going to miss a good duel. Thanks to your friend Zabini, your Father and Severus already knew."

"Why wasn't I allowed to duel?"

"That's were it was complected, your Mother only agreed to go to my Mothers on the pretense the house envoked its bonding upon your room. Your Father was not happy and wanted you to experience a real duel. Personally I am glad he didn't allow you."

"My Father, is he Ok? Is anybody dead?" Draco ran to the door.

"Draco wait." Tonks called running after him.

As Draco ran downstairs, he saw his father laid on the floor, blood splattered everywhere and half his leg cut off. Sirius spotted Draco and stood in front of him, grabbing him into a hug to keep him from falling.

"Draco, Draco, He isn't Dead, Look at me... HE... IS NOT DEAD." Sirius looked into his cousins eyes.

"He... He's not?" Draco whimpered back.

"No, he isn't, Your Father was badly attacked, we do not yet know how the managed to get through the wards and the Aurors have arrested several of them tonight, Severus is doing all he can to heel him. You trust Severus don't you"?

Draco only nodded and watched as Severus's wand wave around his Father's body, he could see his chest rising but only just.

"Come on Draco, come back to your room, I have some of Ogden's finest with me." Sirius looped an arm around his shoulders an guided him to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

 _'Shocking way to start Christmas'_ Draco thought. Everyone for good reason has agreed it would be best to pause Christmas until Lucius was better. Draco didn't care for the presents, he cared for family tradition. For all his life Christmas had been run on a smooth schedule, never once visiting his Father in the hospital he was scared and nervous.

"Need one?" Harry called from the door with a glass of Firewhiskey.

Draco walked across the room and took the glass, pausing for a second and 'Clinking' his glass with Harry's.

"Merry Christmas Brother." Draco looked at Harry with a half smile.

"Cis..Mother has already floo'd to Fathers side, Sirius said she went at around 4am, I suppose that's when he started to show some signs of coming around."

Draco just nodded and downed the rest of his tumbler.

"Hermione is at her parents until tomorrow, where is Tori?"

"Astoria has set it upon herself to help Mother here, she has been dictating to the house elves their duties for today, they have listened to her thankfully. She will stay here when we go to St Mungos, she says its not her place... At least she is on form here."

"Ready boys?" Sirius called as he was walking past.

"Sirius?" Draco called back

"Merry Christmas Draco, whats the matter?"

"When are we sharing gifts? Are we doing it when Father is home?"

"I presumed that was the plan."

"Do you think Mother would mind if I gave him just one present early? I have been working on it for several months."

"No Draco, I don't think she will mind."

* * *

Arriving at the Hospital, Draco walked slower and slower behind Sirius and Harry until the three stopped outside a room.

"Draco, you go in first, Sirius and I will come in shortly." Harry looked at his brother with hope

"Nonsense... I am ... Fine." Lucius managed to cough out to the men.

As they walked in, Lucius was propped up in bed, his face paler than usual, his hair pulled back in a bow, a few bruises around his face and chest but what was very noticeable was his leg in plaster.

"Merry Christmas Father." Draco had paled rather quickly upon seeing how rough his father looked but tried to put a front on.

"Come here boys." Narcissa motioned for them to come closer as Sirius sat at the back.

"Have they managed to save your leg?" Harry asked.

"We don't know yet, but hey at least I am still here... The good news is I can come home today as long as I am on bed rest. Joys of magical healing."Lucius smiled

After a pause Sirius turned to Draco.

"Don't you have something for your Father Draco?"

Lucius looked at his Son with a raised eyebrow.

"I.. I made this for your Christmas gift, I found the Idea in April and I have been working on it since." Draco mumbled passing his father a Crystal

"This is Amazing Draco...I can feel your magic humming through it... Thank you very much." Lucius sincerely thanked his son.

"Technically it is a Rose Quartz but with special runes and wards I managed to change the colour to green for you."

Lucius leaned over and hugged his son.

Lucius's Nurse walked in and checked his vitals and signed his chart off. Handing vials to Narcissa and strict instructions for them. Sirius found a wheelchair they could loan until Lucius and Physio to walk again...If the operation has worked to allow such.

* * *

Presents were exchanged to Lucius before he had to head to his bed for rest, he had only just managed to open Harry's briefcase and thanks him with such emotion due to his potions and exhaustion. Astoria and Hermione walked in, not wanting to interrupt the first family Christmas too much, regardless of been told they wouldn't be interrupting anything. Both of them wish Lucius a Merry Christmas as Sirius helped him to bed.

Harry handed Draco and Hermione theirs from him and Astoria, Draco they had bought a well known magical stethoscope and some new winter gloves, Hermione they had some HM personalized parchment made up for her. They had handed Narcissa her winter coat, bag and matching gloves, she had seen them in Madaam Malkins window but did not have time to buy. Sirius came back just in time for his gift, they had bought new gloves, a new cloak and a new wizarding wireless Astoria had opened her presents and kissed Harry's cheek, she then handed him hers.

"Harry before you open it, I have been working with Severus and Sirius to make this for you."

Harry opened the present to find a notebook. He watched Astoria pull a matching on and she put the tip of her wand down on the paper and started writing. Harry opened his book to seen Astoria's handwriting reading 'I LOVE YOU'.

"Tori this is amazing, I love you two." Harry shocked himself, finding this was the first time they had actually admitted their feelings to each other, he kissed her on the cheek again.

"Mother, what did the Nurse tell you about Father?" Draco knew when his mother was hiding things from him.

"I wasn't going to tell you all, but you deserve to know" she sighed and looked at Sirius. "I was fire called at 4am this morning because they didn't think your father would make it, by the time I got their he had perked up within 10 minutes, the nurse seem to have think it was because of our bonding we had on our wedding day, our magical cores seem to help each other heal. They were happy about this but admitted that the surgery didn't go well and they are not sure if he will walk again. Severus is his potions administrator, until he and Harry go travelling...His Physiotherapist is your Aunt Andromeda, I haven't told him yet, I think he will push for a male Physiotherapist but we will see how he heals."

Known looks were just passed around, everyone needed to rally around for Lucius to heal well.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N not my world just my imagination, sorry for the long wait we have no wifi at the moment :(**

The Malfoy house was slowly starting to get back together, they had seen the new year in together and where now preparing the departure of Harry and Astoria.

Harry took a stroll with Sirius in the gardens, more of a goodbye privately.

"Are you and Astoria looking forward to the party tonight?" Sirius asked him, trying to start some conversation within his godson.

"Hmmm." Came his reply.

"I know Cissa can be a bit much sometimes but she means well." Harry Just nodded.

"Ok Harry, out with it."

" I'm worried Astoria won't want to marry me after such a time away." Harry stopped and looked at Sirius.

"Oh Harry." Sirius put his hands on his godson. "I know you haven't known Miss Greengrass long but normally, arranged marriages don't know each other well anyway, or in circumstances not at all. From what I have seen of your relationship so far you both have come to care for each other and a year apart will not change that. Maybe speak to her about your fears?"

"I can't she'll think I am doubting everything we have planned or that I am been silly!"

"Ok hears my last bit of advice for you, speak to Hermione, I am sure she can help!"

Harry had found himself back inside and outside the library, taking a breath in, he walked inside. Hermione was curled up on love seat reading a Charles Dickens book.

"Hey Hermione, can I speak to you a moment?"

Hermione looked up from the book and smiled.

"Sure Harry, what's up?"

Harry stuttered and rushed through what he wanted to say to her.

Hermione chuckled and picked up a box next to her bag on the table to her left.

"I was going to gift these to you both tonight, these may help your predicament." She said handing him the box over.

Harry opened the box and inside side by side were two greens stones, with a Gold H and an A intertwined on the front.

"How do these work?" Harry asked stroking the two lettered pattern.

"What ever you emotion, the colour will change and she will see hers change to this colour too and vice versa."

Harry thanke her and went in hunt for his Fiancé. First he approached his room as he had come to learn she found it rather comforting. His room was empty, as he approached hers he could hear a rustling, walking in he found her packing. Harry stood at the door and watched her for a few minutes, only to find she was crying.

"Tori?" He asked walking in.

"Oh Harry!" She turned around and hugged him "I haven't seen you all day and I thought I might not."

"Astoria what do you mean? I've been doing Errands for Lucius, I walked in the gardens with Sirius and now I have just been in the library with Hermione."

"Will we survive a year Harry? It was only 9 months or so ago we even went on our first date!"

Harry chuckled and sat on her bed and perched her on his knee.

"Did you know I have had the exact same thoughts! I spoke to Sirius who made no sense and told me to speak to Hermione, who gave me these. He gave stone to Astoria and straight away they changed a deep scarlet red.

"We can converse through these and the diaries you made for Christmas!"

Astoria cried some more and snuggled into his neck.

With the very private attack on Lucius now made public, Snape has forced Hogwarts to admit that none of young adults needed to attend their Graduation if they not wanted to do so. Lucius was up and walking around with just his cane; to which he heavily relied on. Physio was slowly working.

He stood with his wife and watched the dancing commence between the youngsters.

"Shame I can not twirl you around and show these young ones how to really waltz!" Lucius whispered in his wife's ear.

Narcissa playfully swatted him and watched Sirius talk to Severus.

"It still worries me when they speak alone." She nodded towards the pair.

"Hmm, maybe Sirius is giving Severus the riot act?" Lucius chuckled.

"You know dear, Draco and Hermione were to be wed the up coming spring and both decided it was best if Hermione moved into the manor and roomed with Astoria, I said of course it was a fantastic Idea, no point her travelling between the two worlds everyday and her parents are more than welcome to visit if they so chose."

"Plotting dear is always your strong point."

"I don't know what you mean." Narcissa winked at her husband.

Harry guided Astoria towards the balcony to speak alone for a moment.

"Three weeks ago I proposed here to you."

"I know... I am going to miss you so very much Harry."

"And I you, although you will probably be so busy in Muggle Leeds to even realize your engaged!"

Astoria playfully swatted him and then enveloped him in a big hug, wanting to remember this moment for the next 12 months.

"Cissa says I can room in your room when I am back... at least I think she means until your back too!"

"Ha! Narcissa will tell you when to move back to your room and If I am honest am not sure she will! She has allowed Hermione to move in and 'bunk with you' but you are in Leeds for the next 9-12 months I'm not sure how much bunking she will do with Draco in your absence!" Harry winked and snuggled back up with her, only to be interrupted by Severus.

"Our Portkey activates in 10 minutes, I advise you both go speak with Narcissa and Lucius before you head out."

Harry nodded and helped Astoria up off the bench, offering her his arm they both walked inside.

"I appreciate everything you have both have done for me." Harry spoke to his Mum and Dad.

"Owl often please." Lucius said offering his hand.

Harry shook it and then still went in for a 'man hug'.

"I will, at least once a week!"

"Please try and learn so much, it will be fun too!"

"It will, I am sure! Once I return I will be half way towards a masters in potions." Harry smiled and hugged Narcissa.

He looked over at Hermione and Draco and squeezed them both.

"See you in April for the big day!"

Harry then walked to Astoria and wiped her tears.

"One year, that's all it is, if we are lucky we may be together after 9 months. Plus I will see you for a week in April for their wedding." Astoria nodded trying to keep her emotions in tact. " I promise to write daily and I love you so much Tori!"

"I love you two!"

With that both Severus and Harry touched the Portkey and disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I am extremely sorry to my amazing followers and reviewers... we have had no internet at all for three weeks so updating has been impossible as all my notes are on my PC. Thank you for the amazing reviews and waiting patiently ;].**

 **DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

Severus and Harry landed in front of old style villa, Harry couldn't see much detail in the light but he knew from the architecture they were not in England anymore.

"We will have a little tour and maybe a warm drink before we retire but we must retire early, for we have to be up before the sun tomorrow." Severus said whilst motioning Harry to follow him.

"Up before the sun? what ever for?" Harry asked in half disgust half interest.

Snape turned to look at Harry,

"This isn't a Holiday Harry, I know you didn't mean to sound like a dunderhead. Tomorrow is probably the earliest we ever need to wake, we are to go hunting for Amaryllis Minerva, they are extremely rare and only are at full blossom just before the sun rises. The uses of such flower petals are never ending but are not frequently available in the UK."

"Where exactly are we?"

"Where are some where between Monaco and Italy, the exact coordination's I am not sure of."

Harry nodded as they walked through the house, the inside reminded him of a mix between The Burrow and Grimauld Place, the furnishings were up to date or of an 'old world antique style' but very homely too. The Kitchen was amazing, very muggle, a SMEG fridge freezer sat in the middle of the worktops that were situated halfway along the perimeter of the kitchen. A medium wooden oak dining table that could easily seat six people were in the middle. Harry stood in the middle and spun around.

"Come lets go find our rooms and settle in before we retire." Snape showed Harry the way to their rooms. Severus's were the first from the stairs with Harry's next to his.

"I'll leave you here for your leisure for an hour or so." Severus nodded then left Harry to look around his room.

Some how his room was an exact replica from his room at the Manor, at least he knew it was a Malfoy residence he was sleeping in, the wards were strong and should hold for any reason.

 _Hi, are you there?_

 _Hello Harry, yes I have just started retiring for the evening, how is the Villa?_

 _It's... nice, the next few months are going to be hard but at least we have the wedding to break it up._

 _Yes you are right..._

 _We are to be up before the sun tomorrow, I will not write until I am back, when are you to depart to Leeds?_

 _First thing Monday Morning, Lucius is coming with me._

 _I am glad you have Father to help you._

 _Yes me two, him and Cissa have been an amazing support this year._

 _We needed you safe._

 _I am glad to be safe. I will say goodnight now if you are to be up early._

 _Night Tori._

Harry left his room and headed to the kitchen where Severus had already conjured two hot chocolates with cream and marshmallows.

"Thank you." Harry spoke as he took his mug from the counter top.

"I have on good authorization that the sunrise is from 6.20, which means we need to be up and ready to leave at around 4am, once we return you may have a siesta if you so wish."

The rest of their drinking break was left in complete welcomed comfortable silence then the two wizards said their goodnight and parted ways.

* * *

Harry set his wand alarm for 3.40am, he reached over and turned off, stretching he got dressed and headed out of his room, meeting Severus on the landing.

"Well at least you are punctual and I will not have to worry about getting you up every morning." Severus grumbled.

"Not a morning person huh?" Harry chuckled.

"Not until I have a coffee no." He grumbled back.

Harry chuckled again as they descended the stairs together. Harry put the kettle on and loaded the toast as Severus tried to wake up some more. Breakfast was eaten again in comfortable silence, Harry kept looking up to check Severus as he read the Daily Prophet.

"Ready?" Severus asked as he saw Harry look at him for the 7th time.

Harry nodded and sent the cups and plates to the sink.

"The walk is long."

"Walk? I thought We were going to apparate or portkey there?" Harry questioned as he put a coat on.

"Surprisingly if we use magic around them whilst they are rooted the petals fold back in and will not open for up to 7 days."

Harry nodded at the strange but interesting fact about a flower he yet to see. He followed his mentor out of their Villa and over the field that was to the rear of their property. The walk was very long and extremely dark. Harry was extremely glad that he had Snape with him so he didn't have worry about any dark wizards. The silence was comfortable with very little talk, Harry spent the most of the journey thinking about Astoria. Had she woke up yet? What will she do today? Did Cissa allow her to stay in his room? He made a mental note to ask her.

"We are here." Severus announced.

Harry stood in awe at the vast amount of Amaryllis Minerva that stood in front of him, they reminded him of red Lilies.

"Right now Harry, we need to pick as many to fill each one of these bags, if we work quick we will be back home by 10am." Severus pulled two small sacks from his pocket to which he grew back to the normal size of around a potato sack.

"Yes sir." Harry complied and started to fill the bag he was given.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry for my grammar and such lately, my BETA is going through a 'pregnancy brain' and she is struggling at the minute.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling. Also to those who pointed out the last chapter mistake.**

10.20 AM. Harry and Severus arrived back at the villa, carry a large sack each. Severus was convince if they shrunk the bags the flowers would lose their magical properties. Not one to argue with Severus, Harry agreed with him, even if part of him didn't believe it.

"I am not tired, shall I put the kettle on?" Harry turned to Severus as he put his sack down on the kitchen floor.

Severus looked at him like he was a dunderhead back at Hogwarts, the look made Harry snicker as he took two cups from the cupboard and 'Accio'd', his diary. Tori had yet to say anything, checking the time again, Harry knew she wasn't a late sleep which gave him enough evidence to check in with his Fiance.

 _Morning, we have just arrive back from flower picking... wow as I write that, that makes us sound like girls... It is a good job you know what we were doing. I thought I may have been tired enough for a Siesta but i am not, we are having a coffee instead then settling our plans until April. What are your plans for the day? H x_

Harry left the Diary open on the Kitchen side, knowing if for what ever daft reason Severus would like to pry into such a personal item, nothing was written that would embarrass him too much. Brewing up, Harry gave Severus his strong coffee and looked over the highlighted planner.

"Severus... I thought we where taking one week off in April not two?" Harry pointed out to his Mentor.

"You are correct, that was the plan, however, I have a new inventory of potions arriving in the first week, I did not want to take too of your time away from Ms Greengrass, therefore the second week will be stacking shelves, relabeling equipment and brewing more complex potions."

"I have a feeling I will feel like I am back at school."

"If you do, you are not doing it right Harry." Severus finished his coffee then bid Harry a good morning as he needed his siesta.

Harry waited until he had left to check his Diary.

 _Good Morning Harry, How was flower power? You know I jest. Today Lucius and Draco are helping me move to Leeds... I am extremely nervous, I am very grateful, Cissa spoke to me last night, I am to stay in the Black penthouse in Leeds. Cissa did not want me to stay in a student accommodation. I know she just wants me surrounded by the wards and safety. Stay safe Harry, say hi to Sevvy for us all... haha speak soon, go rest. T xx_

* * *

"Severus, I have dried all my flower petals, shall I start on tea or finish drying yours?"

"You may start on Tea, I heard from Draco, you make a more than edible home made chicken egg fried rice."

"Haha, is that a hint?"

Severus only looked up and continued drying the last of his petals. Harry took the look as a yes and started cooking. Twenty minutes later, he produced a meal infront of Severus to await his verdict.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Draco was correct. Well done."

Harry smiled feeling very proud, he finished his meal and loaded the sink to wash up.

"Tomorrow we are researching together all the rare uses for both the stems and petals." Severus spoke, bringing Harry from his daydream.

"There is many uses?"

"You will not believe how many there is."

"Does this apprenticeship include any paper work?"

"Some, not as much as school, maybe 20% of the 10-12 months we are working, one written exam and one practical potion to pass."

"The other 80 percent?"

"Research and Teaching."

"T..Teaching?"

"Yes Harry, Teaching, I will expect nothing more than the best, do not fear too much, I will arrange for you to teach first years to begin with." Severus turned his attention back to his meal.

"I'm heading up now, is there anything else you needed?" Harry asked Severus.

Only hearing a noise of dismissal, Harry left his mentor with his research.

 _Hey Tori, how was your day? H x_

 _Harry, hi, today was hetic, very busy, Hermione is staying with me tonight to help me finish, I believe Pansy and Luna Lovegood are too. Did you know Xenophilius_ _accepted Blaise Zabini's marriage contract? Apparently they have shown an interest before the war... I look forward for all the gossip... Times like this I wish me and Daph were close again but hey... Hermione is more like a sister to me these days. How was the rest of yours? T xx_

 _I am sorry Tori about your family, Hermione is amazing and I am very glad you two get along so well. Sev and I dried the leaves and stems from the plants, I made tea and he actually ate it. Don't stay up too late tonight you'll want to rest before healer training tomorrow. H x_

"Harry, can you come down here a moment."

Hearing the mono-tonal drone, Harry descended the stairs to find Severus sat at the dining room table.

"You rang." Harry grinned knowing Severus would understand the reference.

"Not amusing. Here, take a look at this." Severus handed him a dish with a red wilting flower in.

"What is it?"

"This is a shrunken down Amarrylis Minerva, I knew you doubted my potion expertise, I want you to write before the end of the week, two parchments full of worthy writing on the importance to use the correct care of such a magical plant. Here are the books you will need, you will need to add a correct bibliography as a third parchment to pass." Severus handed Harry the books and a pen.

Harry thanked him and headed upstairs, placing the stack of books on his desk next to his stone Hermione gifted them, the colour remained a grey colour, her would need to owl Hermione about that, although the pen caught his eye, writing in gold said 'I am Severus Snapes first and last potion's apprentice." Harry felt a sense of self worth and pride.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am sorry for my grammar and such lately, my BETA is going through a 'pregnancy brain' and she is struggling at the minute. Also, a bit of a longer chapter than I usually write but things are so hetic at my end.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling. Also to those who pointed out the last chapter mistake.**

Harry awoke around midday to the creaking of the Villa's stairs, he put on his glasses as he watched his door open, Harry was glad to see it was only Severus with a pot of tea.

"Morning, How did you sleep?" Severus asked, handing Harry the mug.

"Not too bad, I stayed awake until early hours finishing the parchment."

"I hope that was all you were doing, I hear Miss Greengrass settled in well to her student accommodation."

"How do you know that? Not even I know how she has settled in yet."

"Have you checked you Diary this morning?"

Shaking his head, Harry reached over but nothing new had been written. Deciding to start the day, he wrote a simple morning and placed it back down.

"Sev, What do you know about the stone Hermione had made for us?" Harry asked looking over the rim of his cup.

Severus stood and walked towards the stone, he picked it up and twirled it around.

"It looks like a muggle worry stone only Hermione's magic is humming through so only she would know, although I do know this, the colour grey in all worry stones means doubt." Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"You don't think she is doubting our courtship? I have not stepped over any boundaries... Have I taken a step too quick? We barely know each other and we are engaged, oh Merlin, she is isn't she, she thinks I am taking things too quickly..."

"Harry." Severus spoke sternly to bring Harry out of his thoughts. "I do not think you are moving too quickly, remember in the wizarding world courtships are no where near as long as a muggle courtship. Give her time or even so, Owl Cissa, she will be able to help digest these fears you have built up. Once you have competed your research on the Amaryllis Minerva stems and petals, we have no plans until the delivery company for the Apocrathy turns up either tomorrow or the day after. In the meantime sort out your own fears or your potions will turn to sludge and I will not have you turn into a first year dunderhead." With that, Severus exited the room leaving Harry speechless.

* * *

After a quick tidy up of his room and his mind, Harry wrote a few Owls.

Dear Lucius and Cissa,

I hope you are both well without your new favourite son to keep you company.

Everything is going well here, we will arrive back in April and Severus hopes we will not have to travel again after this,

he hopes I can then make my marks up with teaching and watching him teach. He gave me

a neat pen that states I am his first and last Apprentice. How was Tori when you last spoke? She is not very talkative and

out worry stone in Grey, Severus says that means doubt?I hope you can shed some light on the matter.

All my love Harry.

Putting the letting in a envelope, Harry placed it to one side whilst he reached for another piece of parchment.

Dear Sirius,

I hope Hedwig finds you all well, this is the furthest I will have sent her. How are things back home?

I realised something, I know nothing about you, other than I now own your motorbike that you and my father

bought and you are my Mother/Cissa's cousin.

Please inform me of some information to keep me from boredom.

Harry

Last letter Harry thought...

Dear Hermione,

How is boarding in with Draco going?

My stone has been grey since we left, can you please shed some light on it for me?

Severus mentioned Grey means doubt?

Hope your all well.

Harry.

Making sure all letters were in the correct envelope, Harry open the window as he watched Hedwig fly with them. Turning to the diary, Harry noticed no more writing had been written yet, turning to complete his first actual assignment he tried to put the worry to the back of his mind.

* * *

Over two hours later and four full parchment lengths complete, Harry made his way to Severus who seemed to be speaking with someone at the floo, not wanting to interrupt, Harry left the assignment next to Severus's coffee cup and headed into the garden where the sun beamed down, the warmth felt amazing.

"Harry." Severus called.

"Yeah, coming." Harry called back, making his way back into the villa.

"That was Cissa on the floo call, it appears Tori does have doubts but will not speak of them to Cissa, I do have to head back to the castle this evening if you wish to join me, you may floo to her from my office."

"If she is having doubts, what would my presence do to help her?"

"You will help tell her how daft she is being if these doubts are about your relationship, we are all too quickly jumping to the conclusion that her doubts are about the pair of you when they may certainly not be either."

Harry merely nodded and headed upstairs, sure they hadn't known each other long but wasn't this what she expected, she was from a pure blood family, after all wasn't this how they were brought up to think? Throwing himself on his bed Harry didn't want to go, only to hear the answer he presumed she was thinking off... No! He had a right to know what was going on.

Packing a bag to get ready, Harry checked the diary and the stone one more time, no change. It had been just over a week since he left but yet again he was heading back.

"Severus, can we go now? I do not want to wait another moment longer, if she is having doubts they need fixing." Harry called running down the stairs.

Severus, never married, but he knew love when he saw it, showing a very slim smile, he nodded and handed Harry the portkey and within minutes they pair landed in Lucius study. Harry didn't stop to talk, only waved as he floo'd to Tori's flat, once he arrived he found her laying on her bed laid in a ball still in her uniform, checking the time, she must have just finished her shift.

"Tori..." Harry spoke softly.

When Astoria opened her eyes she looked straight at Harry and burst into tears. Harry quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"Now, tell me what is the matter please?"

"Oh Harry, what are we going to do?" Astoria pleaded to him.

"I do not understand, you have to help me understand Tori..."

"As part of my course, we all had to openly volunteer for a full health check, as young as I am, I saw no problem with this, today I got the results. As I am a Witch, Madam Pomfrey completed the examination and sent the tests off to the muggle world squib doctor who is running our course." Astoria cried harder as she handed the letter to Harry.

Harry read through the letter and looked back at her. "Polycystic ovary syndrome is not as rare as you think Tori, it doesn't have to mean anything."

"BUT IT DOES!" She shouted back and walked away from the bed. "I CAN'T HAVE CHILdren." Her voice came to half a whisper. "To spare me the humiliation of muggle testing, they floo'd Madaam Pomfrey in from Hogwarts to explain privately, ten minutes later she told me I have never produced an egg and it is very unlikely that I will."

"But Tori, why does that have to matter?"

"Because I can't produce you an heir Harry, isn't that what you want?"

"No, what I want is my Fiance to be happy and right now she isn't. In the muggle world, heirs mean nothing, well not nothing but not half as much as they do here. We can adopt when we are ready, as long as we marry, I don't care how we have a child Tori." Harry spoke as he hugged her.

"I don't understand Harry."

"No child we raise will be loved less than if they were our own. Come, everyone is worried about you, lets spend the night at the manor together, Severus mentioned staying tonight as he has official Hogwarts and Ministry business."

* * *

Arriving through the floo, Harry sent his fiance straight upstairs with a kiss to her forehead, walking into the dining room, where he knew most members would be this evening he walked straight over to Cissa and hugged her, trying very hard not to cry for his Fiance.

"Harry, do you want to talk about this?" Narcissa asked.

Harry snuffled and nodded, pouring himself a Firewhiskey and drinking it in one. "Basically, part of Tori's course meant a simple health check, or not so simple in her case, she has Polycystic Ovary Syndrome, this basically means that her ovaries produce very few eggs, or in Tori's case, none at all and nor will she. Her irrational fear was that I needed an heir and I would break off our engagement, I have told her how daft her fears are, we can adopt when she is ready."

Sirius was the first over to his godson and hugged him tight.

"Your right in your thinking Harry, this isn't the be all end all, as muggles say, I know it feels like it now but it isn't. When you are both ready, you will make fantastic parents."

Harry only nodded. As soon as Sirius let go, Narcissa and Hermione both attacked him and Draco put his hand on his Brother's shoulder. Harry smiled at everyone and excused himself for the night, only going straight to his Fiance.

Walking into to his room, Tori was sat in the window seat looking out over the lake, although it was dark and the wind had a nip to it, the swans were gliding along the moon lit water.

"Tori?" Harry spoke to her as he knelt down beside her, he could see she had started crying again, her face was tear stained. "To quote Sirius, 'this isn't the be all end all' I still love you."

This seemed to have brought Astoria out of her daydream, maybe it was how desperate Harry had begun to sound, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head, hoping to Merlin he was right.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

Harry had barely slept last night, yes he was extremely sad that he would never have a child, not never but not his, he knew he could love a child as much as his own, that wasn't the worry, he worried for Tori. How would she cope? Witches are brought up from an early age to be the perfect wife, very Victorian England he thought back to his time in a muggle school and how Henry VIII wives had coped with not deemed capable of baring him a male heir, was this the same way Astoria felt? A long talk with Hermione, Narcissa and Andromeda was in order. Sighing, Harry checked the time with his wand, 4.20 am. Rubbing his eyes, Harry made his way quickly but quietly into the kitchens, careful not to wake anybody sleeping.

"Here is me thinking I would be the only one awake at this awful hour." Sirius half whispered as Harry walked through the passage to the Kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep, why are you awake? Harry asked putting the kettle on and brewed himself and Sirius a fresh cup of tea.

"Nightmares from Azkaban, you?"

"Worried for Tori."

"Not yourself?"

"No... Should I be?"

"No, not at all but this does effect you too. It is a legal clause to canc..."

"Stop right there, if anything, the results made me realize how much I do care." Harry glared down at his Godfather.

After a short silence.

"James Potter."

"No, I am Harry." Harry frowned at him, had he gone crazy?

"Ha! I was referring to your letter. You know very little about me, my first friend outside family was your Father." Sirius watching Harry smile. "Cissa was and is my best female friend, Lily obviously a close second, my first girlfriend was Marlene Mcckinnon, I am a registered Animagus as a large black dog, I passed OWLS with 8 E's, I was sorted into Gryffindor, the first Black in century's, my Mother blasted me from our family tapestry at the age of 16, where I then moved in with your Father and as soon as my parents and Cissa's parents passed on we all vowed, Cissa, Andromeda and I, to never let family be torn apart like that again."

"Wow, Thanks Sirius." Harry looked up from his mug, contemplating how easy Sirius has just opened up to him.

Sirius only winked and jumped when he saw an angry elf stood in the doorway.

"Sorry Sipsy... Couldn't sleep." Was all Sirius said.

"Well Master Sirius and Master Harry should have woken Sipsy up, Sipsy could have made her masters a hot cocoa without all this mess!" The elf shouted at the two men and ushered them from out of the room.

Sirius and Harry nodded goodbye to each other as they both went back to their rooms, Harry very quietly not wanting to disturb Astoria.

* * *

"Harry, why are you awake so early?" Harry heard his Fiance grumble as she started to wake.

"I had to write a quick owl to Andromeda, we are all having a meeting to get a few things straight, Narcissa and Lucius are going to explain things from your side of the discussion to me and Andromeda and Hermione to you." Harry replied not looking up from the writing desk.

"What discussion Harry?" Astoria asked moving into the bathroom.

"We have come together from two completely different worlds and have different ideas on how each other should or may feeling and reacting, I had the idea at around 4 am this morning that a big talk should be held so we can both understand each other better from our prospective's."

"Ok, as long as it doesn't turn into a feud of some sort, you go back to the Villa with Sev tonight and I enjoyed laying next to you... Wait, why where you awake at 4am?" Astoria asked fastening her skirt for the day.

"Couldn't sleep." Was all he said as he gave Hedwig the letter for Andromeda. "Lets go down for an early start to breakfast." Harry held his hand out and escorted her down the stairs, where they were greeted by Lucius.

"Morning Lucius." Harry nodded to his Father.

"Morning Harry, Astoria, how did you both sleep?"

"Not over bad considering." Harry answered as the trio walked into the Dining Room.

"Sipsy mentioned you and Sirius was awake at around 4.30 this morning, everything ok Harry?" Narcissa asked from her spot at the table. Draco and Hermione was already seated.

"Yeah, just struggled to sleep."

"Sirius too?" Harry Nodded. "Oh dear, we may not see him until this afternoon."

"May not see who?" Sirius asked, making everyone jump.

"You had a restless night, we didn't think we would see you this morning."

"I have to be up, Remus needs my help around today, his furry problem."

"And Dora?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Dromeda has made arrangements, naturally."

"Good, she is too far in her pregnancy to be handling such things.

"Wait, Tonks is pregnant, since when?" Harry choked down his breakfast.

"Since around 7 months ago." Astoria chuckled at him, handing a napkin for the mess he had made.

* * *

After breakfast was cleared away, Harry helped Lucius move some chairs to be in a circle so everyone could face each other, Harry was glad Astoria knew nothing of interventions because this certainly felt like one. 'Hello my name is Harry and i'm a Wizard.' Harry chuckled to himself in thought. Shaking his head as the floo roared, he walked over to greet Andromeda and thanked her for allowing both him and Astoria the understanding they both needed.

"Ok, we know why we are all here, who wants to go first?" Andromeda asked with a notepad and pen; much to Lucius surprise that the pen didn't need an ink pot!

"Erm... I will, I need to know what Pureblood Witches are told growing up about marriage and babies."

Andromeda and Narcissa shared a knowing look.

"It differs with each family, I'll tell you what Druella told us and Astoria can chime in if something was similar. Growing up, we had to be prim and proper, no leaving the house with a hair out of place or no self respecting man would draft a contract for Cygnus to look at, we knew we had to bare children, Pureblood children and we knew that working was out of the question, we had to stay at home and be the perfect Pureblood wife and mother. Anything else you want to add Astoria?" Narcissa asked.

"Well... erm, they told me if I couldn't bare an heir for Harry then he would either cast me aside and gain a mistress until his needs were met or... or he would dispose of me." Astoria spoke in a voice just above a whisper as she looked at the floor.

"Astoria, I would never do that, you were badly miss informed. Only Muggle royalty really, but only way back did this sort of thing." Harry spoke as he rubbed her back. He then looked at Andromeda pleadingly.

"Did anyone ever study muggle history.. other than Hermione?"

"As a Pureblood we did need to know all the past King, Queens and influential Politicians alongside Prime Ministers of England, why?" Draco chimed in.

"Henry VIII had 6 wives, two he beheaded, one died, one out lived him and two he divorced, he made his way through the first two wives because they couldn't bare a male heir, the third queen did but she died in childbirth and he died at a very young age. Astoria has basically been informed that I am Henry VIII. No Muggle or Half Blood I know would ever think of doing such things."

"Ok Harry, now we all know how Astoria was brought up to believe in a marriage, why don't you inform us on how you believe your marriage and future would go." Andromeda spoke as she finished writing down and looked to him.

"I was taught true love exists and that everyone has their perfect partner somewhere on this earth. Women are encouraged to work, not to stay at home all their lives and we don't have marriage contracts, we are free to marry whom we chose to. Adopting is much more free in the Muggle world... surely though there is a place where Wizard and Witches send their unwanted babies, squibs perhaps?"

"Wow, you were allowed to believe that?" Draco asked astounded, looking to his parents.

"Yeah, most Muggles do believe that, don't they Hermione"?

"Yes, although most female Muggles prefer for their intended to ask the girls father's permission for a marriage to happen."

"Now we have that out in the open, is there anything either side wants to say to each other?"

After a long silence Astoria turned to Harry.

"Why doesn't it bother you that I cant bare you a child?"

"Because a child is a child no matter what he or she will be raised and loved by us under two great Wizarding households."

Astoria only smiled, not sure how she felt, she watched Severus step out of the floo with a huge scowl in his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

"Is everything ok Severus?" Lucius asked with a concerned look.

"Hello to you two Lucius. The Ministry have lost Ron Weasley." Severus spoke as he looked around the room.

"How do you lose somebody who was in custody?" Draco asked.

"He must be an unregistered Animagus." Astoria eyed Sirius knowingly.

"At least we strengthened our wards." Narcissa looked at Lucius with worry.

After a rather short uncomfortable silence.

"I feel like a trip to Florance, Sirius, do you bail conditions state Malfoy Manor or Malfoy Estate?" Lucius lightly announced.

"What a time to need a Holiday Lucius." Hermione cheekily laughed. Lucius only grinned at her.

"Malfoy Estate, why do you ask?" Sirius asked with just as much confusion.

"When Armand Malfoy was given Malfoy Manor for his services to King William I, he invoked a clause that meant anyone on house arrest linked within this house could still travel to any of the other estates without breaking their bail. Quite clever if you ask me. Draco, Hermione, Astoria, do you fancy joining us on an extended vacation?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other with such excitement, very much like little children on Christmas day. Hermione had never been to Florance, she had barely left the Uk, Hermione was eager to see the cultural differences, the history with all the monuments and museums.

"What about my apprenticeship?" Astoria asked, wringing her hands uncertainly.

"You can floo in every day." Severus suggested. "Although it is in a different country, I am sure I can make some small adjustments if Lucius hasn't already." Lucius only nodded to inform Severus that everything was taken care of.

"Harry?" Astoria asked, still unsure in her self on how they were getting along.

"I would love you within a floo distance away, especially if it means it will keep you safe." He stood from his seat to kiss Tori on her head and wrapped her in a hug. "I always want you safe Tori, you know that." He whispered into her hair.

"Well that is great, we all won't be apart for as long as I feared, come around to the villa tomorrow, I will cook for us all." Harry grinned at his family

* * *

Harry and Severus left immediately after saying goodbye, knowing that Severus had his Cauldron shrunk with him, Harry could start practicing for his practical. He was felt a bubbling of excitement, although he couldn't tell weather it was the excitement to be trusted to use Severus's own cauldron and equipment or the fact he had invited everyone around for pasta tomorrow evening. Harry had been cooking for years although very confident, he was nervous to cook for Astoria. Although they had cleared most of the air with their talk the previous day, Harry still felt uneasy, not really sure why, he knew children didn't matter to him but they were still from completely different parts of the world from each other. Harry would happily come home and cook every night even after a full day at work... Wait, did Tori know how to cook? Another question he mentally added to the thought bank for his diary conversation with her tonight.

Heading straight into the potions lab in the cellar, hary noticed how identical it looked to the potions lab at Hogwarts.

"Harry, you will set up your equipment on the far bench whilst I stock up the Stockroom." Severus nodded to the bench in mind as he opened the storeroom door adjacent to the lab.

Harry checked the potion over, he was to brew the Polyjuice potion, a simple fourth year potion, understandable simple potions would need to be on the coursework list, just to show his range of skills, but Harry had never actually brewed it before. He set up his cauldron and started before his mind quickly drifted back to Astoria, what would she be doing between now and tomorrow, probably a shift at Leeds Hospital before packing all her things to come over. Harry was thankful that Narcissa had offered to help pack his room and Harry was also grateful that Sirius would be joining them all too, he hardly knew his godfather but was eager to know more.

"Harry, you are distracted, maybe brewing should be put off until tomorrow?"

"No, Sorry Severus."

"Ok, lets see to it you do not melt my cauldron or I will be forced to make you brew in a cauldron a first year dunderhead would use." Severus drawled at Harry.

Harry bowed his head and gave a slight chuckle. He checked the instructions, luckily he only needed to add the lacewings to the potion before a statis charm needed to be placed for over 48 hours.

"Right, stir for 60 seconds Harry whilst I set a timer for Thursday." Severus spoke from his stockroom.

"Severus, when Hermione brewed this it took a month under a statis charm, why does this one take 48 hours?"

"Because Harry, I am the Half Blood Prince." Severus chuckled at Harry, waiting for the penny to drop.

"Wait..Your.. I used your own potion book?" Harry asked as his jaw dropped.

"Yes, I knew you would benefit more from using my own notes than the actual book."

"Wow, thanks Severus, did you know back then I wanted to be a potions master?"

"Yes Harry, we all had a feeling." Severus lightly chuckled at him.

"Who's we all?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Most of Hogwarts."

"Oh great." Harry rolled his eyes in fake annoyance.

"Come, we must leave this cauldron alone now or we will turn it to sludge."

Harry only nodded and left with his master upstairs.

"Severus, did you bring Struan along?"

"No, although the bird does not like been alone at Spinners End for too long, he always has a way of coming to find me when he lets me know." Severus spoke as he poured some of the raven's favourite food into a bowl.

Harry excused himself to his room as he thought how hard it must be to train a raven for an owls job, although Struan seemed to be very loyal to Severus, he had once heard that Struan bit Lucius one time when Lucius tried to pet him like he would an owl.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

"Severus?"

"Yes Harry?" Severus replied over his second cup of coffee.

"What are the plans for today?"

"Today I plan to show you the in and out of my favourite apothecary."

"Ok, when does it open?"

"Eager to arrive home?" Severus smirked back to his student.

"Yes, no, Tori is at the hospital until two."

"And you wanted to know if we will be back then?" Severus interrupted with a smile.

"Kind of. Sorry" Harry chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Normally I would be livid at you Harry, given your fortunate circumstances I shall make only a few exceptions. We only have 8 weeks left here then we are back in Wiltshire where you will begin your Teacher Training."

"I thought we would be travelling more?" Harry questioned his mentor.

"Originally I had planned to for us to be here for eight months and not three. I feel you are competent enough to complete your masters under me at Hogwarts having only spent 3 months here." Severus drawled placing his cup down. "If you want to get to the apothecary in time for opening I suggest you dress yourself and bring parchment and pen."

Harry noted the dismissal and bolted upstairs, he was cooking for everyone this evening and felt he was missing out on more than just time with Tori. In two months Draco and Hermione were to wed, he didn't even know of any plans. What a shocking brother and friend he had become recently. Shaking his head out of thought Harry picked up some spare parchment he had transfigured into a notepad and his apprentice pen that Severus gifted him. He checked his unruly hair before heading back downstairs.

"Next time you want to be ready on time please refrain from sounding like a herd of Elephants." Severus half drawled with a small smile at Harry. "Come, we must walk, it is not far."

"We must walk? why can we not apparate?"

"Because of the ingredients Harry. I thought you have learnt that from the Amaryllis Minerva we picked last time we were out?"

Harry only nodded as they both headed up the long country lane that lead to their door. Roughly five meters from the garden fence, Harry could feel the coolness as they walked though the wards to the villa.

"I didn't know the villa was so close to a Vineyard?" Harry spoke as he watched some men picking grapes from their vines and placing them in large wooden tubs.

"Yes, both the villa and the Vineyard are owned by the Black family, they have for years. Sirius offered his villa, naturally so had Lucius. The Malfoy family villa is closer to Monaco and naturally more luxurious to the one we reside. We will visit soon as that is where the family are residing right now. I thought you would be more comfortable using the one I chose?"

"You chose right Severus. I like living a nice life but I also don't forget about home comforts. I like the Black Villa. It feels more homely, more loved? If that is even possible."

"It will. Walburga never set foot in it. Orion gave it to Andromeda as a Wedding present when she married Ted. Naturally Walburga was furious." Severus chuckled to himself, remembering the Howler Andromeda had shown him Walburga had sent to her. "Here we are." Severus motioned at the door. The sign said open, it must be the only shop in the whole of the village to open before 9am.

Harry opened the door allowing Severus to walk in first. As he followed on after. Harry was in awe. He had been into an apothecary before, one in a Yorkshire village called Haworth that Hermione had taken him to on an 'educational' visit to learn more about a family of her favourite Authors; the Bronte Sisters.

This apothecary was exactly set up the same shape and width only instead of holding muggle remedies and bath salts, it held potion ingredients, bottles and supplies.

"Master Snape. How nice to meet your acquaintance again. How have you been keeping?" An elderly lady asked shaking his hand.

"Very well, thank you Madam. I am here to show my Apprentice Harry how to shop for the correct equipment and how to categorize them correctly." Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry, daring him to ask.

Harry did not take his mentor's bait. Instead he took the notepad and pen he had brought with him. Showing eagerness to learn. Severus nodded and walked into the corner. He took a wooden woven basket and looked along the shelves at his eye height and below, every other bottle he told Harry to write down and put an line next to some words for him to further research at a later date.

After two and a half hours of Harry writing and Severus showing him what ingredients worked well best with others and which equipment was handy and which was a waste of space. Severus took his basket to the desk and pressed the bell informing the owner he was ready to pay. Harry waited outside, eager to be able to breath something other than dust and something that smelled similar to old socks.

"Congratulations. You managed to not throw your breakfast up. You passed your first test."

"Wait... That was a test? Did I even need to learn all that?"

"Yes it was and yes you did. You need to not be sick after standing in there for a mere ten minutes or you'll never get anything accomplished." Severus chuckled patting Harry on the back.

Harry let a tiny smile leave his lips, he felt rather green. The walk back to the Villa was extremely quite. Harry felt like if he opened his mouth, his toast would come up from this morning. Luckily when they arrived back, Severus handed him a nausea potion and told him the best remedy for spending so long in any apothecary would be to have a nap, or a siesta. Harry openly complied, Tori, Draco, Hermione, Lucius, Narcissa and Sirius would be arriving in roughly three hours. Plenty of time to make pasta after setting an alarm on his wand, Harry fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling. I hope you all had a great holiday :).**

 **Morning beautiful.** Harry wrote hoping for a quick reply

 **Morning Harry, what are your plans for the day?**

 **No Idea. Sev seems in a funny mood. What about you?**

 **Have you spoke to him? I don't have to be at the Hospital until later so until then I am helping Hermione wedding plan.**

 **I've tried, he sort of grunted at me. Enjoy the shopping speak soon!**

Harry put down his journal and made his way out of his bedroom, his time in the villa was quickly coming to an end. Harry knew he only had another two written pieces, three at the most to complete, several classes view as well as teach and his final exam. Harry didn't want to rush his time with Severus buy nor did he enjoy his mentors mood swings.

"Can we talk Severus please?" He asked walking into the living room?

Severus only raised an eyebrow and placed his book down on his knee.

"I'm not entirely sure what the problem is." Harry started.

"What makes you think there must be a problem?"

"Well...I..."

"Just because I won't talk to you does not mean there is anything wrong." Severus glowered at him leaving the room.

What are that been about? Had Harry missed something? He knew it was his Birthday yet, not that Severus was one to whine over anybody missing his sighed and floo'd straight to Cissa's private rooms to seek her out for help.

"Hello?" Harry called loudly as he stepped out of the fireplace. Looking around this room was very Narcissa. Green, wallpaper with silver flowers neatly embedded in a vine like vertical spiral. Books lined all the walls with a black leather three piece as the main centerpiece.

Walking out of the room Harry heard voices at the bottom of the stairs, quickly heading down he saw Sirius and Astoria having a conversation that looked rather important.

"Been out of the game too long, trying to steal my Fiance Padfoot?" Harry joked with his godfather.

"Hey Harry, everything Ok?" Sirius laughed with him.

"No, not really, I have come to speak to Narcissa."

"Anything I can help with? She is helping Hermione at a local florist."

"Ha... No your probably not the best person to ask."

"Try me." Sirius nodded to his own rooms as the young couple followed.

"I miss you." Sirius could hear Harry say to Tori. It made his heart clench, just because he could hear those words, hear his own godson feel the way about a woman he knew his own Father felt about his Mother.

"Drink?"

Both Harry and Tori shook their heads as they sat down.

"Do you know what today is Harry?" Sirius noticed his Godsons blank face. "I don't expect you to." Sirius poured himself a generous helping of Firewhiskey.

"Today is what is known as Snapes unlucky day, I did not know of this until lately or I would have pre warned you. The first unlucky thing to have happened on this day was his Mothers death. Severus loved her and feels guilty for not been able to look after her. He was only a child and could not. The next is his own doing but equally as regretful as any, he took the dark mark the same day, Last of all... Today was the day he begged Dumbledore to spare your family from Voldemort. He didn't care for you or James at the time, Severus did and will always love you Lily, she was the first person to see him as a human, not some snively greasy child, not an inconvenience, not a weapon nor a pawn but a friend."

"Ok, I understand but why does that put him in such a bad mood?"

"Snape told Voldemort part of the prophecy. If he didn't it would have been found out, everyone on each side of the war knew of a prophecy. He obviously regrets doing so, he blames himself for your mothers death. He lost his first friend that day. Granted he has made new... acquaintances shall we call them, i'm not sure Severus would ever call me a friend but I regard him as close as such."

"I think I know what I need to do. Tori, do you fancy helping me please? I have only been once with Hermione and I was rather tired to be able to take it all in." Harry pleaded with her.

"No need to ask Harry, I will be honoured, lets go grab him then."

The young couple floo'd back to the villa, Harry ran upstairs and grabbed something from his desk, as he ran down, he dragged Snape up and apparated them all. Harry knew Snape was clever enough not to get splinched on the way.

"Harry Potter what the bleeding hell do you think you are doing? You are not a first year dunderhead." Severus growled at him as he straightened his robes.

"Sorry Severus but I would had asked you, you would have said no. This is over due." Harry motioned for Severus and Astoria to follow him as he walked up to the graves.

Lily and James potter.

"Hey Mum... Dad, I brought two people very important with me. You both know Severus, he is my mentor, I am completing my potions degree. Sirius said you would be so proud Mum, I have worked so hard..." Harry took a deep breath trying to control his emotions. "This is Astoria Greengrass. My intended from your will. I started living with Lucius and Narcissa a bit ago now and Lucius as always jumped straight to the point, we shared letters and had out first date in China, I need you to know she makes me so very happy and both of you chose well for me."

Harry conjured two wreaths as he looked at a sad and shocked Severus.

"I have never actually been here..."

"Why not?" Harry needed to know.

"I.. She never forgave me."

"She did, Sirius told me she did, she even convinced Dad to make amends with you before they had to go into hiding."

Harry pulled the golden shiny ball from his pocket and kissed the open. The trio stood back and watched as three people came out. Harry knew two, one he had a very good idea whom she was.

"Mother..." Severus all but whispered at the ghost like figure.

"Hello Son. Do not blame yourself anymore. Tobias was a very cruel hearted man, you could do no more than you did."

"But I should have.."

"Should have done what Son? If it wasn't me it would have been you. I would not have been able to live with that. You were so brave, I have only helped guide you from here. Know this Severus. I am extremely proud of the man standing in front of me now." Severus watched as she faded.

"Sev?" The red headed woman stepped forward " Sev."

"Lily...James." Severus noded to the ghost man in front of him.

"Severus." James only noded back.

"Oh Sev, Thank you for watching over Harry for me. We are so proud of him and so happy to meet you Astoria." Lily gave a smile towards her sons Fiance.

"I am so sorry Lily, I didn't mean to tell, I begged Dumbledore to hide you all. I also asked him to spare you. It was your love that killed his spirit the first time."

"I know. Dumbledore explained. We do not blame you Severus, not for anything, you need to let go of the guilt you have kept a hold on for so long." Lily gave a small smile to him.

"I do not know how."

"It will come, just accept it and love my Harry, help raise him into the man and Lord he needs to be."

Severus wiped his eyes as he watched the figures disappear.

"Thank you." Was all he said to Harry.

AN. I haven't read HP in a really long time so not sure if the snitch would work again, if not, it does in the story, it is an Alternative Universe after all :]


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

 **Wedding part 1.**

Two weeks after Harry had helped Severus come to terms with the guilt he held over his parents death led them back in Wiltshire to the big day of Hermione and Draco's wedding. Nothing much had happened in the last few weeks. Harry had finished his last essay. A four foot parchment on the uses of Lacewing Flys and their advantages in potions. Harry had seen Hermione use Lacewing Flys a fair amount during their time together as Polyjuice potion was a marvelous potion after all. Severus was already downstairs helping Lucius with last minute security wards, certain red heads maybe in Azkaban however with 7 children it didn't feel like long until a retaliation was due. Straightening his bow tie Harry then walked through the manor, flask in hand to find his brother.

"Are you decent?" Harry called into Draco's room.

"Yeah..."

"How are you feeling? Nervous?" Harry asked passing Draco a flask.

"Yeah..." Was all he said again.

"Drake?"

"Look I'm sorry, don't think any less of me"? Draco nervously asked.

"Draco, what ever you have done I can never think ill of you, what has happened?"

"I have lied to you."

"What about?"

"Hermione is pregnant... I did not, we did not mean to do anything before today, we just got carried away and I am so sorry."

"Draco, why are you sorry? Calm down." Harry walked over and put his hands on his brothers shoulders.

"Because we have already started relations outside of our marriage, out of wedlock..."

"Oh Draco... Have you spoken to Hermione?"

"Yes, she doesn't seem too bothered, I mean she is because she knows the wizarding world more but not as frustrated or annoyed as I."

"That is because in the muggle world it is much more common, to have relations outside of wedlock does not always mean something in the muggle world."

"Well it means something in the Wizarding world." Draco shouted back.

"Say the baby is early?"

"Pardon?"

"I said, say the baby is early. That is what women used to use in the muggle world around 30 years ago when relations out of the marriage used."

"You are a bloody life saver Harry." Draco laughed and hugged his brother.

"That isn't to say your parents will not figure it out, how ever if you tell them late enough, it will not matter." Sirius spoke from the door.

All three men in matching suits, black tux with green bow ties, Harry and Draco had theirs fastened, Sirius had his loosely draped down from his neck.

"Sirius..."

"Your secret is safe with me, how ever I am the worst person to pass judgement." Sirius chuckled and joined them both for a Firewhiskey.

* * *

"You look astounding Hermione." Narcissa gushed as she walked in the room she was getting dressed in.

Hermione smiled back wearing a white 'A line' dress with a lace of green that matched the bow ties.

"Thank you, oo I feel sick..." Hermione sipped water from a glass she has next to her night stand.

"Sit." Narcissa motioned for her to sit at the vanity table in the room.

"Nerves?"

"Hmmm." Was all Hermione said.

"You make a great couple."

Hermione only smiled as Narcissa place her hair in a messy Chignon Bun with flowers placed around the bun.

"I am glad myself, Lucius and you parents found a suitable arrangement."

Hremione smiled again, sipping water AGAIN... The thought of opening her mouth made her want to bring up the smallest piece of toast she had managed.

"You make my Son very Happy." Narcissa prodded with questions again whilst she placed a heirloom diamond comb into the bun.

"You will enjoy married life."

"And you will make great parents..." Narcissa finally made her point.

Hermione looked at her.

"Just what I thought."

"You thought what?" Hermione gulped at her.

"Do not pretend to lie to me dear, I am your future Mother In Law, it will not bode well. I will let this one slip, I am a very observant woman, you have not drunk in three weeks, you are sick most mornings and all of a sudden we are constantly running out of cheese."

"I am sorry Cissa."

"Hold it, I am not overly prude, I am aware you have needs, just make sure he or she is healthy, after all this baby is the Malfoy Heir."

"Your not mad?"

"I am furious, although, you were due to get married, you are getting married and I can start knitting. It is Lucius you will have to worry about?"

"Why? Oh Cissa, I am sorry."

A very loud 'WAHOOOOOOOOOO' Could be heard through the Manor.

"Im going to be a Grandfather?" Lucius forced his way in the room with a large smile on his face.

Hermione merely nodded.

Lucius rushed in, gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek and picked his wife up in a hug.

"Lucius Malfoy you great lump, put me down, it takes a long time to look like this." Narcissa playfully teased.

"My darling dear, you look perfect every minute of the day." He beamed at his wife and left the room.

"How? Draco will not have told him." Hermione frowned at Narcissa.

"Severus." They both said together.

"He was a spy for so many years, you know just as well as everyone Hermione that no secret worth keeping is safe from Sev." Lucius chuckled as he nodded his exit to the two woman.

"The Minister has just arrived Dear." Her Mother said from the door.

Hermione looked up to see her parents Jean and William Granger with equally glassy eyes to her own.

"You look beautiful darling." Jean said to her.

"Thanks Mum." Hermione managed to strangle out.

Jean gave Hermione a Kiss and walked out of the room with Cissa leaving William with his only Daughter.

"I remember the day you were born.. You were so perfect, small but perfect, I remember thinking I did not know how to protect, not strong enough. My faith in my parenting skills grew as you grew. Then when you broke your arm falling off your slide at 6 I was the first person to you and I helped you into the car. Then all of a sudden your arm was not broken anymore and you had fixed it. I was extremely worried scared and anxious, then you looked at me and said..."

"Don't worry Daddy, I can take care of myself." Hermione interrupted her Father with tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"None of that now Mione darling. I knew from that moment if I couldn't protect you for what ever reason, you would be strong enough to do so. I know you do not need protection from Draco or his Family. I know you can look after yourself but I am now passing on my right of protection to him, I know he is a fantastic young man and will look after your every need." William kissed his Daughter and the head.

"Ready?" He asked as he looked at the door.

Hermione took a bit breath, nodded and walked alongside her Father.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

 **Wedding part 2.**

Harry had the job as best man to walk Mrs Granger down the rows of family and friends watching the wedding party. He saw Draco take a deep breath knowing full his bride would be entering soon.

"Thank you." Mrs Granger kissed Harry on the cheek.

Harry only bowed and stood next to his brother. He watched his Fiance walk down in the most beautiful shade of Lilac he had ever seen.

'Beautiful' Harry mouthed to her. Tori only blushed.

Felix Mendelssohn's "Wedding March" played as Hermione and her Father walked down to the bottom where Draco stood.

As vows were spoken, neither Hermione or Draco remember speaking, the must have said the right things as Kinglsey announced;

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards, I now pronounce for the first time, Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy. Draco, you may now kiss you bride."

The guests broke in to a round of applause as Draco kissed a blushing Hermione. He pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, leading her out of the room and into the reception room Draco finally breathed.

"Well Mrs Malfoy you do scrub up well." Draco teased handing her a flute of orange juice.

"Why thank you Mr Malfoy, the very same could be said to you." She smiled back 'clinking' their glasses together.

Hermione leaned into him as the guests walked in, as the found their seats they all seemed to want to congratulate the newly married couple.

 _'Why couldn't they do this after food'_ Hermione chuckled to herself.

Narcissa must have sensed or known what she needed as she cut in before The Parkinson's, offering her sincere apologies and whisked Hermione to her seat, Draco took his cue and quickly followed. He did not need to hear that they thought he would have been a perfect match for their Pansy... Even if she had ran away with Charlie Weasley early that month. The two had eloped for a very quiet ceremony on the reserve. The couple were Honeymooning in Dubai and had managed an owl with a few wedding pictures of them standing underneath an arch of flames created by a dragon. She promised she was happy, sent her regrets for the timing as they would not be back for the wedding although for their Honeymoon, Pansy had in secret sent two tickets for the couple to join them in Dubai. She had yet to tell her parents anything.

* * *

"May I have this first dace?" Draco asked into Hermione's ear, shocking her slightly.

"You may." She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Robbie Williams ' You are the one' played as they slowly danced across the floor.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you, so do you, and you smell divine."

"Thanks, Sev's choice."

"Any chance because he dropped us in it"?

"What do you mean?"

"Your saying you do not know?"

"Know what?" Draco stopped to look at his now wife.

"Your parents know Drake."

"Ok, Ill create a diversion and we go to Dubai until the baby is born..."

"Draco. That is ridiculous, how ever much I would love to hide away from this situation, they both seemed to have accepted it much much better then I thought."

"Really?" He asked taking her hands again.

"Really, Cissy said she was furious but at least we are getting married and I have never seen your Father so happy. If he didn't need his cane as much I do believe he would have jumped for joy. He did how ever pick your Mother up and spun her around."

"So that is why he is on regular pain potions, the old man hurt his leg."

"Who are you calling old?" A voice behind Draco spoke clearly in his ear.

"No one... sir." Draco's face was now as white as Peeves.

"Good, go find your Mother in law, she was telling Cissa how much she would love a dance with someone so skilled."

"Mrs Malfoy, may I cut in?" Lucius asked with a bow.

"You may Lord Malfoy." Hermione smiled and curtsy back.

"You look pale, how are you feeling?"

"Very tired, the meal was beautiful however, is it too early to retire?"

"Never, make sure you save your last dance for your Father, then retire? No point putting my newest Heir in to jeopardy."

"Who said the baby is a boy?"

"No one. In the Wizarding world we do not use the word Heiress, generally as we do not accept female Heirs. On the other hand, we want to change the Wizarding world, I will start by graciously accepting what ever gender you are growing as heir."

Hermione curtsy again once the song ended and allowed her Father to take Lucius's place.

"You do look stunning today dear."

"Thank you Daddy, Thank you for paying for such an amazing day."

"Anything for you, you are our only child, I will only do this once."

"Thank you."

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"We are staying at the Habtoor Grand Resort in Dubai, dear friends of ours have recently eloped, I can not go into details as her parents are here tonight and do not know a thing. She and her Husband are flying us over for a week and back in time to help start planning Harry and Tori's wedding."

"We sent our R.S.V.P, it will be very nice to see you so close together. Promise to still visit?"

"More than ever."

"Why dear?" Her Mother came over to say goodbye.

"Well, erm, you see, we are already pregnant."

After a longer pause of awkwardness that Hermione would have liked her parents both hugged her.

"Well as much as I don't agree, you both are married now so at least he or she is not born out of shame."

"Mum!"

"Values Hermione, this Marriage Contract was signed over 6 years ago when you both were still at school, it could have put all this into chaos."

"I know, I am sorry."

"It is ok,it has worked out. We love you and enjoy your evening."

Hermione kissed them both and headed to find Draco, as she did Sirius had twirled her around before she even knew what had happened.

"Just a quick dance Mrs Malfoy."

"It is ok Sirius, I should really ask Sev if he wants to dance, he does not look happy."

"The last wedding he attended was Harry's parents."

"Does he not have someone special?"

"The last someone special he had was shunned by society."

Hermione thought on this for a while and like a light bulb it clicked.

"Remus!"

"Yes, Remus." Sirius spoke with a sigh.

"Excuse me Siri." She planted a very gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Severus Snape, may I have this dance please?" Without giving him chance to reply she pulled him up and headed to the dance floor.

"Hermione, I do not dance."

"You do now."

"You insolent..."

"Know it all? Yeah so I've been told." Hermione danced until she saw Remus hiding in the shadows and motioned for him to come to join.

"Remus this is Severus. Severus this is Remus." She introduced.

"Hermione?"

"I have information you both need to be privy to." She look at Remus. "Remus Severus has loved you since he first saw you." She looked to Severus Shocked face that Hermione had the cheek to announce such a private piece of secret information. "Severus, Remus has loved you since he started at Hogwarts." She saw both faces drop. "I am in Dubai for two weeks, if when I come back and you two are not at least bed buddies I want answers." She put their hands together and headed to her Husband.

"Drake, I am ready for bed dear."

"No problem Hermione. Mother wanted to come say goodbye but had to take a drunk Mrs Parkinson home."

Hermione raised her eyebrows as they touched the port key to head to the hotel.

As they landed they looked around the room, it was very elegant but simple; perfect.

"Well Mrs Malfoy?" Draco raised an eyebrow as he hugged her.

A/N I am shipping Severus/Remus but we will not here overly much on them. Thank you for all your amazing reviews and follows, they really help.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

 **A/N. I just want to say thank you for ALL who are sticking by me with this story, your reviews/follows/faves all mean so much to me ;).**

Harry was thankful to wake up with his Fiance his in his arms when he woke, he reached over her and pulled his glasses on, he then turned his clock, only to see the time just read 8 am, he was also thankful for the pain and hangover potion that were sat on his bedside unit.

Gulping them eagerly and took of his glasses again, as he snuggled back into Astoria's hold, hoping to catch a few more hours sleep.

 _"Hmmm, she smells so good."_ Harry thought as his eyelids heavily closed. They had both drunk far too much last night. They both needed to rest and this time together.

After the two week break that Hogwarts had just started he would be teaching with Severus. Petrified was an understatement, however he had faith in himself and his abilities to keep the 'Dunderheads' in check as Severus calls them.

* * *

It was nearly dinner time in Dubai, nothing like his brother, Draco and Hermione had already eaten breakfast and were eating dinner in a cafe local to their hotel, both Pansy and Charlie had joined them both for the day.

"So Pans. How did you and Charlie elope?" Draco asked, not allowing the Elephant in the room to hover much longer.

"Well...We have secretly been dating for over 8 months. My father came to my room 5 weeks ago and announced that although my marriage contract had ended with Theo's older Brother because of the war, it meant the contract had moved to Theo, I couldn't marry Theo no more than I could marry you, he and Blaise are very Happy in the South of France under a Fidelius Charm. I slept over night on the matter and I floo'd Charlie in Romania. We married that afternoon by his boss who happens to be a officiant and he married us under the fire breath of the local Dragons. Rather romantic really." Pansy smirked she she placed her head on Charlies shoulder.

"Well as long as you are happy. You know Mother and Father will keep you safe if your Father finds any information to keep you two apart."

"We are Drake, very happy." Charlie offered as he placed a gentle kiss on his wife's head.

"Where will you live when you come back in two weeks?"

"Well..."

"Not the manor?"

"Ha... No."Pansy laughed then held a glare at her friend.

"We are actually renting your Cottage near Carnforth."

"Why rent?"

"We can not live in it for free Draco, that would not be fare to your Father."

"Mother doesn't know?!"

"No. If I spoke to Cissa she would have allowed us to live in it for free. That is not fair considering your Father was renovating it to put on the letting market."

"He was? How do you know if I do not?"

"He asked me if I knew anyone who wanted to rent it. I have stayed in the cottage so many times I couldn't say no."

"You are both worthy of the Slytherin house." Charlie smirked at them.

Draco only nodded and allowed himself to finish his Cesar salad before they headed to view The Lost Chambers Aquarium.

* * *

"Harry.. What time is it?" Astoria groaned into Harry's chest.

Harry put his glasses back on and checked the time.

"12.30, shall we go for dinner?"

Astoria only nodded as she wrapped herself in a dressing gown and headed to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Come." Harry grinned and held his hand out to her. "Beautiful."He mumbled into her hair as they walked into the dinning room together.

"Morning." Remus quickly jumped up and poured coffee.

"Remus... No need... everyone knew, how ever that does not mean to say I do not want one of my Godfathers and my mentor snuggling every time I open my eyes."

Harry smirked at the pair as they visibly relaxed.

"Did Hermione..?"

"No, Hermione said nothing, you two were not very subtle to those around regarding your feelings." Astoria interrupted as she pulled apart a croissant.

Severus only humphed and drank his coffee in silence.

"Where are Sirius, Lucius and Cissa?" Harry inquired to the elder gentleman.

"Something came up." Severus peered over his hot cup.

"Something like?" Harry probed.

Severus slammed his cup down as Remus placed a gentle hand on his lovers and looked at Harry to reply.

"An engagement that inquire the three to be else where and the information not shared with you until there say so." Remus looked at Harry to let him know that was the end of that.

"Shall we take a walk in the gardens Tori? I hear the peacocks have finished mating season, we may see a muster of them."

Astoria eagerly jumped up and allowed Harry to take her hand as they both pretended to 'sulk' on the adults.

* * *

"Hall of Emirates next?" Pansy asked as they left the Aquarium.

"What is that?" Draco asked with a scrunched up face.

"If you do not want to come Shopping with Hermione and I, you two may go get wet at the water park?" Pansy snubbed their idea but they had been good Husbands today!

"See you later." Charlie and Draco called back as they ran ahead.

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I enjoyed the Aquarium, I have never been to one before but I have seen this one on a TV." Pansy said as she linked arms with Hermione.

"My parents took me too one once; The Deep in Hull, it is just short of 250 miles from the manor, how ever we could floo to my parents place if we ever wanted to visit."

"That would be great, I love penguins!" Pansy laughed guiltily as Hermione only nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

"This last two weeks have been amazing, however I am very happy to be heading back to the dreary weather of Wiltshire." Draco laughed as he snaked his arms around Hermione.

Hermione turned to her Husband and placed gentle kisses on his chin. "I for one am excited to be visiting the Healer this week."

"What is expected at these appointments?" Draco asked as he packed the bathroom essentials away.

"Believe it or not Draco, I have never had a baby, let alone a Witch or a Wizard. I am unsure, we can ask your Mother when we are back home?" Hermione peered around the bathroom door.

"Sure, I see Mother becoming more and more helpful over the upcoming months."

"She is a woman who has given birth to a Wizard, I am sure she will have great advice."

"How about your parents?"

"Well... They can help just as much, especially with the upbringing, how ever I feel both Grandparents will have their own unique uses."

"Well said Mrs Malfoy."

"I thought so myself." Hermione chuckled as she snaked her arms around his waist. "When are Pansy and Charlie floo'ing?"

"Pans wants to arrive sometime before Dinner, she has owled Mother and I heard something about a family feast?"

* * *

"Harry where is your head at?" Severus barked as he put a statis charm on Harry's potion.

"Sorry... I do not feel well."

With that Harry fainted.

Severus rushed over and checked him over, he was burning up. _Lovely_ thought Severus. As he A _ccio'd_ his first aid kit he poured a a pain reliever potion, a fever reducing potion and a vitamin potion. He checked he had swallowed them as he casted a ' _Wingardium Leviosa'_ and levitated him from the cellar where he had been working from.

"Astoria." Severus shouted, knowing that Sirius was in the shower and Lucius and Cissa were away for the day.

"Sev?" She took one look at Harry and her eyes widened. "Severus what has happened?" She helped Levitate Harry to not put too much of a strain on Severus.

"Did he mention anything of not feeling well this morning?"

"No, nothing. If anything he was the opposite of unwell... actually..." She paused to think.

"Yes? Astoria? This is important, if I was not so competent Harry would have blown this house up."

"Well, we erm, we took a trip to Diagon Alley yesterday and we took a trip to Honeydukes, he bumped into someone who looked familiar but we could not place the face. Later he ate a chocolate frog that tasted funny but nothing odd since."

"Where did he put the wrapper?"

"I'll go get it.."

"NO." Severus almost yelled.

"Sev?"

"I may not be right yet, although I am not always wrong, I think he has been poisoned, no need to worry too many, I'll inform Sirius, you can send a patronus to Cissa, use the code words 'Young Black Down.' She knows whose code word that it is." He saw the shocked look on her face. "Tori now." He shouted with drawl in his potion master voice as he raced up the stairs _'Accio'_ things in his wake.

"Black... BLACK." Severus banged on Sirius Bathroom door.

Sirius opened up with a towel around his waste. "What is the emergency?"

"Your godson. He has been poisoned, firecall Remus please... Please." Sirius shook his head and nodded, he understood the need in his voice.

"Go help save my Godson Snape."

Severus nodded as he ran back downstairs with his medical supply, his wand and the Honeydukes paper, box and receipt as evidence.

"Mixy." Severus yelled as he cast a diagnostic on Harry.

"Yes Master Snape?" The house elf bowed.

"I need as many peach seeds as you can get please."

Narcissa and Lucius walked in to see Harry placed in the middle of the Entrance with Tori holding his hand and Severus heavily working.

"Astoria, take Cissa for a strong cup of tea in my Study please." Lucius spoke handing his wife to his Daughter in law.

"Lucius I do no..."

"Cissa now." Lucius very rarely used an authority voice with his wife but this occasion needed it. His wife was an amazing healer with strangers, if it was a family member she was a bubbling mess.

"Come Cissa, I happen to know where Lucius keeps his 'Good Tea'" Astoria took her upstairs.

"What can I do?"Lucius asked bending down next to Severus.

"Grind those seeds into a bowl with a pestle." Severus did not look up, he would not lose Harry.

Slowly but surely the black mist had formed around Harry's Heart, as Lucius and Severus worked hard against the clock to extract the magic.

"Tell us what we can do Severus." Remus and Sirius entered with wands ready.

"Bag, find a signature." Severus pointed to the corner, he did not look up from Harry not even for a second.

* * *

Hermione and Draco kissed each other before looking around their hotel room, they had had a fantastic two weeks, definitely a trip back was in order,. As they tried to floo back to the Manor they could not as the floo's where closed. Draco looked at Hermione with a scared face.

"That is not good is it?" Hermione asked grabbing his hand.

Draco only shook his head, he could not think, the floo was never closed for him unless... Draco think' he thought, he tried to remember the protocol his parents had taught him in such extreme case. He stood straight and sent a patronus to Pansy and Charlie, informing them the protocol they had to follow until he stated otherwise.

"The Rosewood Cottage." Draco called as he threw the powder down. Hermione presumed it would be the cottage that Charlie and Pansy where renting from her in-laws. By Merlin was she wrong.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

"Draco?" Andromeda gasped as she saw her Nephew step from the fireplace.

"You were my emergency protocol." Draco melted down on the sofa, head in his hands.

"Draco, what do you mean I am your emergency protocol?" Andromeda made everyone a very strong cup of tea.

"You know what they are Andromeda, I was taught protection protocols. I found them out by accident at the age of Five because I heard Mother and Father arguing that they should and shouldn't use you, they did not want to put you in danger however you would be great to help. You was/ are my emergency protocol if something happened to them. Hermione and I have tried to floo back from our Honeymoon but the floo's are closed."

"I could speak to Phineas Nigellus Black, he may be able to speak to the portraits at the manor." She did not give him chance to reply as she headed from the room, she checked she was alone and pulled her wand from her holster and cast a _'Expecto Patronum.'_

 _"Cissa, it is Bampy, Emergency protocol is in place, let me know you are alive. He and his spouse are safe and un-harmed." She spoke as she sent the Jack Rabbit off.[1]_

Leaving to check Phineas's portrait, no surprise it was empty. She sighed and headed downstairs to find Draco pacing.

"If you wear a hole into my new rug Mr Malfoy I will not be happy as she poured him a firewhiskey of a generous and amount and pointed at the chair for him to sit. "Now, dears, do tell me of Dubai." She spoke with a smile.

* * *

"This paste is ready Severus." Lucius passed him the peach seeds he had been working on.

Severus put them down beside him and slowly added some bezoar drops to the paste and stirred several times.

"Arthur Weasley." Remus spoke with deep growl as he and Sirius put their wands away.

Severus ignored the warning the wolf was giving and rubbed the paste into he hole on Harry's chest that the spell removing the poison had caused.

"All we can do now is wait." Severus spoke with a sigh as he physically carried Harry upstairs. His magic had taken a hit helping Harry, physical carrying it was.

Remus chuckled and walked towards Severus, he lifted Harry from his lovers arms and followed him to the bedroom.

"Should we let Cissa and Astoria out?" Sirius chuckled to a wide eyed Lucius who hurriedly made his way to his study.

As Lucius arrived at his study door, he had sneak peak into Harry's room to see Remus and Severus having a private hand hold watching his son.

"He is stable, Severus has done what he can." He opened the door wider, Astoria ran straight into Harry's room and laid next to him, whispering nice words in his ear. Narcissa stood, quickly composed herself, only to soften in her Husband's embrace.

Lucius raised her head with his finger and wiped the tears he knew would be flowing.

"Do not cry my dear, Severus is a master at healing." Lucius kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer again.

After a few more moments she looked at Lucius and smiled. "The manor invoked the Emergency Protocol against Draco."

Lucius smiled at her and nodded in agreement that she could collect their son.

* * *

Andromeda had now taken to slowly pacing, she didn't mean to. The emergency protocol had been their parents idea for their childhood. She knew Narcissa was alive, her magic could feel it, how ever the house contained other people that may not be. Just as she was about to pour herself another fire whiskey there was a knock on the door.

"Bampy, it is Bo Peep, let me in."

"Bampy & Bo Peep?" Draco asked to a stunned Andromeda.

Andromeda smiled and allowed Draco to open the door. As he did, he was extremely shocked to see his Mother standing there.

"Mother.." He almost whispered as he let a tear of relief flow down.

"Dragon, you should have better faith in your Mother." She lightly jested with him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"How is Father? Sirius? Everyone?"

"Draco... Your Father is fine..."

"It is Harry is it not? Mother what happened?" Draco's eyes widened as he grabbed his wife's hand in panic.

"Arthur Weasley somehow poisoned him yesterday in Diagon Alley, luckily he was working Severus when he collapsed so he should made a full recovery. The house sensed Death approaching so it invoked emergency protocols. I am sorry we scared you and your Tamer."

"My Tamer, Mother... I am sure we can think of a better code name for my Wife." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Actually it was your Father who named her code name four years ago, so in this instance no Dragon we can not." She smirked.

"Andromeda, Thank you for graciously hosting my Son and his Wife." Narcissa bowed slightly to her older sister.

"Cissy..."

"We are having a family feast at 6... You are more than welcome to attend, Ted and Dora too." Narcissa gave a quick smile as she left the cottage to give time for Draco and Hermione to thank their host.

"Andromeda... If your my emergency protocol, why is there still this drift between you all?" Draco helped wash the tea cups up.

"Well... there is a lot of History Draco. Go now, I am sure you are eager to check on Harry. I will see you this evening I am sure." She gave a small smile and allowed them to leave.

 **A/N We do not find Andromeda's Patronus, so I used Dora's first patronus.**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

Draco and Hermione floo'd back to Malfoy Manor after saying goodbye to Andromeda with promises for her to come for tea. As they left the fireplace they were both met with a sombre feel to the atmosphere. Sirius was the first to greet them back, even his recently cheery self had left.

"Hello you two, how was the Holiday?"

"Hey Sirius, Dubai was great thank you, how is everyone holding up?" Hermione asked reaching up for a hug.

"He isn't dead, not that he wasn't nearly, Severus did an amazing job with him." Lucius spoke walking down the stairs to greet his son and daughter in law.

"Father." Draco nodded curtly.

"Draco, why don't you and your beautiful go freshen up before Dinner? I am sure afterwards you can check on Harry but for now Severus has placed a concealment charm on his door only allowing himself and Cissy access until they are sure he is stable."

"Yes Father." Draco did not want to go freshen up, he wanted to go his Brother however he knew there was no point in him throwing an temper for something it could not change. Sighing he took his wife's hand and sent their suitcase ahead on a _'Wingardium Leviosa'_ charm. Once at the top of the open stairs, he looked towards Harry's room where Astoria had fallen asleep against the doorframe.

"Draco..." Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I will put her in your old room." He kissed her head gently.

As he reached to scoop her up she opened her pale blue eyes and smiled slightly.

"I am going to put you in Hermione's old room, rest until we can see him again."

"Sev has put a charm on the door, only allowing Cissy and him access." She yawned into his shoulder.

"I know Tori. Father told me. I know it is not nice that we do not know what is going on, how ever the fact remains that he is still in a critical position and we would only worry too much over him." Draco sighed as he knew her frustration. He laid her down and shut the door too as he left to his room with Hermione. As he got there Pansy and Charlie had arrived and were sitting on his sofa and chairs in his suit.

"So Voldy couldn't kill him but a stupid curse from my Father seems to be doing a grand job." Charlie half joked.

Although his comment was not funny, it did ease the tension in the room somewhat.

"Severus has him under control, however it would be made easier if he did know the curse?" Hermione probed.

"Sorry Mione, I have no idea, they are not smart enough to make one between them so it is definitely not one they have created."

"Thanks Charlie, that maybe helpful, we do not know anything other than he is not dead and he is only just stable."

"Who is your Father closest with dear?" Pansy turned in her chair to look at her Husband.

"Closest would be either Xenophilius Lovegood or Minister Fudge."

"Again, that maybe helpful, we should inform Severus, he will probably know as much but at least if he doesn't he will do."

"Hmm, maybe."Draco mused.

"Shall we go and wait in the Dining Room for everyone to come down for dinner?"

"Lets." Pansy smiled accepting Hermione's arm as they headed down the staircase together.

In the hallway Lucius, Sirius and Remus were talking in hushed tones that abruptly ended when the younger adults came and Pansy shared a glance until they walked away. Not knowing if they should try and listen in or not, Sirius was a step ahead of them and placed a _'Silencing Charm'_ on the foyer to which they where standing. Hermione noticed the hum of magic straight away, she felt extremely frustrated but as annoyed as she felt she did understand why they did.

"Andy." Charlie greeted elder Witch bringing the younger Witches out of their thinking.

"Hello Charlie my dear, how are you and Pansy handling married life?"

"We are thoroughly enjoying it thank you."

"Mistress and Masters. Dinner is ready." A house elf bowed and left the room.

As they took their seats everyone else arrived, all except Harry. Both Severus and Narcissa looked tired and pale. Andromeda rushed straight over with a 'Pepper up' potion for them both and hugged her sister tightly. Even she could see clearly a strain on their magic. Hermione looked worried at the two Adults and looked at Draco. They couldn't help because of the charm set on Harry's room, however they could make sure they took turns with Sirius and Lucius at least, maybe even keep them stocked up with tea and biscuits so their energy levels would not drop too low.

"Severus, Charlie says he knows that none of his family where clever enough to make such a curse."

"I gathered that, how ever we do not know the origin of the curse."

"My brother is in France, he is a curse breaker for Gringotts, I could floo call him later if we are still no closer to an answer?"

"That is a very sensible idea Charlie. Thank you." Severus bowed his head to the Wizard.

After a Dinner of Steak and Vegetables Astoria excused herself and sat back outside Harry's room, her head placed on the doorframe as she fiddled with her engagement ring.

"Don't you leave me Harry, You saved me when I needed saving now it is my turn to repay that favour." She whispered into the room, shutting her eyes just for a moment as she fell asleep outside his room again,


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

Pansy, Charlie, Draco and Hermione floo'd straight to a hotel near where the Delacour Chateau was. It stayed under a concealment charm as it was situated in the middle of a Muggle village. Charlie made sure no one he knew had followed them, or didn't know at that. The last thing he needed was some sort of follower intercepting their advances for help.

"Does Bill know we are visiting?" Draco asked watching how cautious Charlie had become.

"No, but it is for Harry so Fleur and Bill will not care, they will want to help."

After only walking for a mile or so, Charlie instructed that they all held onto him as he was the only who was keyed into the wards. The Chateau that was before them was magnificent, Hermione and Pansy stood with eyes wide and jaws dropping. Both men shook their heads as they following Charlie up the long gravel driveway, on one side a Vineyard that looked freshly picked, on the other a garden of rose bushes, orchids and what looked like a horse stable.

"Brother? What have we done to deserve such an unexpected visit... and with friends?" Bill asked looking wary at his company whilst he shook his brothers hand.

"Hey Bill, this is my Wife Pansy, sorry there was no invitation, we kind of eloped." Charlie chuckled whilst rubbing the back of his neck. Bill was only a few years older than he but he still saw him as an authority figure over him. "You know Hermione and her Husband Draco. We come in need of desperate help, Harry is dying."

"Harry Potter?" Fleur stepped out holding a newborn.

"A visitor?" Charlie also looked wary at Bill, maybe the brothers were not as close as they once thought.

"Charlie, may I introduce you to Victoire Delacour, my Daughter, your Niece. I was going to send word once I knew of your permanent address." This time it was Bills turn to look nervous.

Both men shook it off and gave each a grin as they followed Fleur up the stairs into the sitting room.

"How can we be of help?" Fleur asked rocking her Daughter off to sleep.

"Our 'Father' cursed Harry without him knowing, he did not feel any symptoms until the next day, he felt like he had floo then he fainted into a magical coma. Severus was on hand and figured the curse was aimed at his heart."

"Only his heart? No other part of the body?"

"No, no other part is affected." Pansy spoke but didn't look up as she stared at the new baby in the room, by Merlin she hoped her and Charlie would be able to conceive.

"I haven't met too many curses that deal with just one major organ at one time. I do have books that you can look through and take back with you with promise they come back on your next visit."

"Deal." Charlie followed his brother as they left to his study.

"So how is married life ladies?" Fleur winked at the two, making them burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

After a rough night, Severus and Narcissa had stayed by Harry's side, not willing to move for one moment. Astoria refused to move from his door frame, she understood why Severus kept a charm on his room but she wished she could just hold him, tell him she was there for him. Lucius had the task of narrowing the curses down with the help from Remus in the Library. Sirius was too at a lost, he had grown extremely close to his Godson, he too didn't know how to help, walking onto the floor where Harry's room was he passed Astoria an extremely strong hot chocolate and accio'd a blanket and cushion each for them to 'camp out' with.

"Drink, it will help." Sirius smiled as she smelt the hot drink in her hands.

"Will it help if I make a Wizards Oath that I Sirius Orion Black have put nothing but hot chocolate, milk and Firewhiskey in that cup?"

"No, I trust you, I was just making sure no one put a sleeping draught in. Narcissa has told me twice to go to bed and she will call me if I am needed, however I do not believe she will, I can not leave him when he needs me Siri, I just can't." Astoria couldn't hold it anymore, she allowed the tears to free flow from her eyes.

"Come here love, he will be just fine, Cissy and Severus are in there keeping him going, Lucius and Remus are in the Library whilst Draco and Hermione have gone to visit Bill with Charlie and Pansy."

"Whilst I am here like a blubbering mess." Astoria straightened herself and looked at the closed door again.

"No your not, it shows you love him. I see yourself and I as emotional support." Sirius put an arm around her and set a warm charm on her now lukewarm hot chocolate.

Astoria only nodded, she needed to be with him, at least she was not alone in the helplessness she was feeling. What felt like seconds she heard heavy footsteps running towards her. As she opened her eyes Draco and Lucius ran towards the room.

"Severus." Lucius pounded on the door.

"Yes?" He opened the door.

Astoria caught a glimpse of a very grey looking Harry laying on the bed whilst Narcissa rubbed the back of his hand and wiped his brow to help the fever some more.

"He used the 'Relinquunt Corpus' charm."

"Thank you Lucius, I need to brew a few extra potions please have Hermione set my apparatus up in dining room please." Severus answered as he shut the door again without looking at Astoria's pleading eyes.

She sighed realising she would not get to see Harry until the morning, maybe even later, although that did not mean she would leave, the first moment she would be allowed into his room she will be. Sirius noticed a fresh batch of tears flowing, hugging her he whispered into her hair that at least he was alive.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

"Erhhgggh." A strained noise came from Harry's bed.

Both Astoria and Sirius who had camped outside his room again woke with start and stood at the open door, awaiting acceptance to be allowed through. The wards were still raised, but Astoria could at least seem him. Harry looked more pale than grey, at least that was an improvement. She watched as Lucius and Narcissa rushed to his side to check his vitals, she only wished to be there with them. She could no longer wait, she had waited four extremely long days to see him, to hold him, tell him she loved him and she had not left his side. Granted she couldn't say the latter but she could tell him that she had not left his doorframe. She was as close as the wards allowed her to be. Feeling helpless, she checked the time. 6:06am. She sent a patronus to Draco, he would want to be here when they were allowed in too. She looked up at Sirius who seemed to have the same helpless hopeful look she felt she was portraying. As she looked forward again, Severus had let the wards down but stood in front of them.

"You are allowed to enter, IF, you promise to me now that you will not over excite Harry, you will leave him to sleep of he needs rest and if I need you to leave you will without question."

"We promise." They both answered for each other in unison, looking at each other they both let out a small smile.

They were the only two to not have anyone to go through this ordeal with, they had grown to have each other on a new level. As they felt the wards drop, Astoria rushed to his bedside and curled up lightly next him, their bed being a kingsize left plenty of space for her to cuddle him without hurting him. Sirius on the other hand was more than happy to be just allowed in his room and see for himself he was getting better.

"I am so proud of you for fighting this, I love you, I missed you and I never left the door, neither did Sirius. Severus put wards up against us entering, you have recovered well and I know you will be ready fo soon." She whispered into his ear, she knew he was asleep but she had waited for long days to tell him this.

"How is he really doing?" Sirius asked Severus in hushed tones.

"He is not out of the woods yet as they say. He is over the worst, that we are sure of. I only hope he continues fighting in such a way for a quick recovery."

"Indeed."Lucius spoke to them both. Harry felt like a second son to them, yes he was their son via adoption but he felt just as close to Harry as he did with Draco and he knew Narcissa felt the same.

"The potions that Draco and Hermione brewed were not only great distractions but where fantastically brewed so he should be ok, at least through the night, let us take every hour as it is given." Severus bowed to the men and held his arm for Cissa to follow him. She raised an eyebrow but accepted his arm.

Draco and Hermione only stood as far as the door frame, not wanting to overly crowd the room.

* * *

"What do I have the pleasure of just your company Severus?" Narcissa spoke as they strolled outside.

"Today is lovely, perfect weather to be outside."

"Indeed it is."

"Your bushes are looking fuzzy Cissa."

"I am aware, we had to let our Gardener go, he would not leave Astoria alone with him, he seemed slightly obsessive of her."

"You have not yet found another?"

"No, a good gardener is hard to come by these days."

"If I know of someone who will come with recommendations and proof of their work will you hire him no questions asked?"

"Severus, you know I can not do that, not only for the safety of my family but that effects our friendship if it will not work."

"Please Narcissa, I will tell you but you have to have an open mind for me please?"

"Ok, please do go on."

"Remus is in need of work. No one will hire him."

"Because of Moony?"

"Moony?" Severus asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, his wolf is name Moony, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter named him years ago. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail were their names for each other during Hogwarts and even now."

"I was not aware his monthly beast was a well known fact back then."

"Only to those clever enough to watch out for such . I will hire Remus but he has to come speak to me himself, If he had at the beginning I would not turn him down for something he had no control over nor does he have control over it."

"Thank you Narcissa. I will have him accept the advertisement posted in the village this afternoon."

"Then we shall set up a meeting almost instantly."

She smiled with her old friend as they both walked back into the manor, Draco and Hermione asked her for a moment before she headed back to see if Harry had progressed or not. Every minute counted.

"I know with everything that is happening with Harry, we should all stop and try to help, however Hermione and I had a visit with a Healer this morning and she gave us a picture that she could take of the baby, well here the scan is." Draco passed the picture over with such a proud smile already.

"Oh dears, how precious, is everything ok with the baby and yourself Hermione?"

"Everything is as expected thank you Cissy, we are now on our way to show my parents, please contact us if there is any changes with Harry."

Narcissa only smiled as she watched them enter the fireplace, sighing she made her way back to the rest of the family on the second floor.

A/N **I am uploading earlier this week as a treat because I have just been to the HP Studio Tour in London ;] If you can go, do, it is well worth every single penny :]**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

"Tori?"

"I am here Harry." Astoria woke with a jump and turned carefully towards him.

"How long have I?"

"Stayed asleep? Nearly four days."

"What time is it? It still looks dark."

Astoria checked her wand. "Close to 7am. Severus will be in shortly to give you more potions. 7 on the dot every morning since."

"Lovely, I subconsciously heard most noises, I am glad Siri kept you company."

"He did, neither of us left your door frame as soon as we knew what was going on. Severus and Narcissa have not left your side. Lucius and Draco had to work and Hermione took over Narcissa's role in the meantime. Remus will be back tonight, his furry problem was a few nights ago."

"You know about Remus?"

"Yes, I have known for years."

"And?"

"I do not care whether he is a Werewolf or a Bird, we all still love him."

"We all?"

"You know what I mean." She ever so carefully tapped his arm. "We should get some sleep."

"Are you sure? We have seen each other in days."

"Yes, Like I said Severus..."

"Yes Astoria?" Severus drawled at the door.

"I was just telling Harry here you check in on him every morning."

"You should have come and awoken me if he woke this early."

"Sorry." She casted her eyes down to Harry. "I am just going to dress in the Bathroom." She kissed his head and left the room.

"I hope she allowed you to rest?"

"Yes Sev, I woke on my own accord."

"Very well, I will just check your vitals." Severus pulled his wand out and cast the correct charms he needed to. "Very good, you have improved overnight. No moving around too much and plenty of rest."

"Yes Dr." Harry joked.

"It is of no joking matter. You had us all worried."

"I know, I am sorry."

"Do not apologise for getting poisoned Harry." Narcissa spoke as she waltzed in with a coffee for the two men. "Remus is downstairs."

Severus was pretty quick out of the door with a nod to the pair. As he left, Narcissa put the back of her hand to his head to feel his temperature.

"Your fever has stayed down, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine, just tired." He replied stifling a yawn.

"Draco and Hermione will want to see how you are doing after breakfast. Is that acceptable?"

"Absolutely I have missed everyone."

"I shall inform them after breakfast."

* * *

"So the Dark Lord could not kill you but an unknown poison does?" Draco chuckled walking in, waking Harry up.

"I did not know I had fallen back off, sorry guys."

"It is ok Harry, how are you? We brought you grapes."

"Why did we bring grapes?" Draco questioned

"It is a muggle thing, people tend to take grapes to loved ones in Hospital if they are ill."

"Ah, ok, Where is Tori?"

"I convinced her to at least go into the hospital for the morning, she mentioned she has not left the hallway which meant she was not been in work either and she could lose her apprenticeship."

"We tried to encourage her to come down, her and Sirius did not lave outside your room."

"Yeah, she mentioned something like that." He yawned stifling another a yawn.

"We will let you rest and see you tomorrow."

* * *

"How you feeling puppy?" Sirius asked from Harry's 'Visitors chair' next to his bed as he noticed Harry was slowly waking up.

"I need a pain potion."

"SEVERUS!" Sirius shouted out down the hall.

"Merlin Black you could wake the dead. What is so urgent?"

"Harry wants a pain reliever."

"That is good that he can now feel pain, it shows he is recovering." Severus smirked at Sirius as he 'Accio'd' a vial.

"Thanks Severus." Harry drank it in one not complaining over the taste.

"Now how are you feeling?" Sirius waiting a few minutes for the pain potion to kick in.

"Better, thanks Snuffles, also, thank you for taking care of Tori for me."

"I think she helped me more."

"Still, thank you, is she still at the hospital?"

"Yes, she did floo call about an hour ago and we told her you were resting, she seemed happy to know you where. She mentioned she wanted to be home by 12pm but could not be because of an emergency that came through." Sirius motioned to a Sandwich that sat on his bedside table under a 'Stasis charm'.

Harry looked at it and groaned, he was in no mood to eat just yet, maybe when the evening meal was served.

"That's ok, she should be in work anyway, she missed three days just to sit outside my room."

"It shows she cares." Sirius smiled.

"It does, I want to do something to show I also care."

"It isn't a competition Puppy calm down."

"No, I mean I want to start planning our wedding, we aim to marry in the winter, it gives us a maximum of five months and I will be working at Hogwarts too soon which gives us less time." He spoke yet again stifling another yawn.

* * *

Before Harry knew it Tori had walked into the bedroom at 5pm, two trays of chicken pie with vegetables, yorkshire puddings and gravy in hand.

"Hello Handsome. I have been given the task to make sure you at least try to attempt this, as a birdy tells me you have yet to eat!" She glared at him.

"I have my own little Nurse." He chuckled at her, pointing at the fact she still had her blue Nurses uniform on.

"I will not be nice if you do not eat." She lifted his plate to him once he had sat up right.

"Hmmm, who cooked this?" Harry slowly tucked into the pie.

"I believe it was Lucius."

Harry couldn't help but choke out a laugh. "Lucius cooks?"

"Not many meals, however what he does cook is amazing according to Narcissa, you have lived here for a few years, how has he not cooked for you before?"

"He may have and not mentioned it."

"Maybe." She smiled at him, she was the one to get him to eat, granted she wasn't the one who cooked said meal. She knew Lucius would have great delight at informing this information to everyone else!


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

"Tori?" Harry spoke as her wand alarm set off.

"I am here Harry." Astoria woke with a jump and turned carefully towards him, déjà vu setting in.

"I am not as fragile this morning, come here." He chuckled at her cautiousness and pulled her in for a hug. He kissed her head before allowing her to get up ready for the day. He had missed how soft her light brown curls were and how she always smelt of strawberries.

"Are you ready for your first full day back?" Harry asked getting up to get dressed.

"Absolutely, although why are you getting dressed?"

"After five days, I do not fancy laying there in bed all day, I fancy coming down for breakfast."

"Ok, but I do not want a patronus from Sev telling me you have overdone it." She smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his nose.

As they both left the room Severus intercepted there walk.

"Do you feel strong enough for this today Harry?" Severus frowned whilst pulling his wand out to check his vitals.

"Indeed I do."

"Nearly back to full strength, just not quite yet. There is no shame in indulging in an afternoon nap, just ask Remus." Severus smirked handing Harry his daily vials.

Astoria snickered, taking Harry's arm they both slowly descended the stairs. Walking into view of the table, nearly everyone was downstairs.

"Hello Harry, how are you feeling?" Remus was the first to ask when they entered the Dining room.

"Well, I feel much better thank you for asking Remus, yourself?"

"Good, I am glad, I am sorry for not visiting you, the moon was not kind this month."

"Do not apologies Remus, I understand." Harry gave him a smile before sitting down.

Narcissa walked in, kissing each of the 'children' in turn and helped Harry to his breakfast and another coffee before he had time to.

"I am ok now, it is ok." He smiled up at her.

"Yes well, it should never had happened and I intend to help my Son back to full health in no time."

"I agree, has anyone heard about what will be happening to Arthur Weasley?"

"Lucius is down at the Ministry with Sirius this morning." Remus supplied.

"How did he get Siri out of bed so early." Harry was extremely shocked. Everyone who knew Sirius knows he loves to sleep in.

"We are not sure."

Harry finished his breakfast and walked Astoria to the floo, wishing her a good day, he then left to the gardens, he had not stepped foot outside in nearly a week, taking a walk around the gardens, Harry began thinking of the wedding he had yet to broach with his fiance. He would love a garden wedding, Narcissa had a lovely rose garden and in the middle, a water fountain. A cherub stood in the middle holding a horn that the water sprayed from.

"Admiring my rose dear?" Narcissa spoke making him jump.

"Yes, I was secretly starting to plan the wedding without Tori, a bit of a surprise if i introduce her to a wedding I have planned, in twelve weeks, I aim for an August wedding, if she agrees."

"Where are you planning to marry her?" Narcissa walked around the fountain, pretending to check her buds.

"Well, I was actually thinking right here, just family and close friends." Harry stuttered out rubbing the back of his neck with a grin.

"Oh darling why are you nervous?"

"I was not sure whether you would like us marrying in your special garden, or even if Tori will like it."

"Of course you may marry in my garden, it is an excuse to have Remus start pruning now. Do not worry about Astoria, she will love what ever idea you tell her." Narcissa cupped his face and kissed both cheeks.

* * *

"Severus?" Harry knocked on the potions room door and awaited instructions.

"Enter."

Harry opened the door as Severus was placing a 'Stasis charm' on the potion he was working on.

"Yes?"

"Can I come back to brewing?"

"No Harry, not so soon, it will deplete your energy levels. You may however start planning your first lesson. I shall have you teach a group of first year Gryffindor and Slytherins next Wednesday."

Severus handed him some parchment and the last lesson plan he had used with this group of first years. Harry looked the lesson plan over. Laughing he smiled. The group had worked on a 'boil removement' potion just like he had in his first few classes.

"Have they brewed skele-grow?"

"Not yet Harry no." Severus spoke from his paperwork.

"What is that, that you are working on?"

Severus sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose and set it down.

"The potion is an energy potion for you, its a little bit stronger than a pepper-up. My own ingredients and recipe. The paperwork is for the Ministry to see when it goes to the Wizengamot."

"Do you think it will come to that?" Harry frowned at his mentor.

"Yes Harry, I am sure it will, he tried to kill you."

Harry's eyes widened, his brain was clearly behind on the small fact that the head of the Weasley house had in fact tried to kill him. Shrugging off the feeling of escaping death for yet another time, Harry researched everything he knew about Skele-grow and made a simple but interesting lesson for the students.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling**

"Ok Harry, tell me what you know about Skele-grow before you finalize your lesson plan." Severus spoke across his work bench to the now man in front of him.

"I know I receive an interest of each Skele-grow sale in any Apocrathy, the creator, Linfred of Stinchcombe was a twelfth-century wizard and pioneering potioneer, credited with inventing many medicinal potions. He was the founding patriarch of the Potter family. Seeing as though I am the last Potter around I receive shares."

"Stop fooling around Harry, this is serious, you and I both know none of those students tomorrow will care about an extra galleon in your account." Severus growled at him.

"No, I know, sorry. I remember comparing it to having a million splinters lodged in my arm. The potion comes in a large bottle that looks like a human spine with a skull as a stopper, it smokes as it is dispensed. Swallowing it burns the throat,For a Magical treatment, Skele-Gro is surprisingly slow working, taking most of the night to regrow the bones in an arm."

"Thank you, now I need to see your lesson plan before you start."

Harry handed him a scratched out piece of parchment.

"This is my rough draft of their instructions." Harry nervously looked at Severus as he read.

 **How To Successfully Brew Your Own Skele-gro.**

 **Apparatus:**

 **1 General size pewter cauldron.**

 **1 Chopping knife.**

 **1 Mortar and Pestle**

 **Brewing Apron**

 **Ingredients** **:**

 **1 Chinese Chomping Cabbage**

 **3 Dried Puffer Fish**

 **5 Scarab Beetles**

 **Method:**

 **•** **Coarsely ch _o_ p Chomping Cabbage and place into cauldron before pouring in a small amount of water onto a medium heat  
** **• Whilst the cabbage is simmering, crush Dried Puffer Fish and add to the mixture  
** **• Grind Scarab Beetles in mortar and pestle before adding to the mixture  
** **• Cover cauldron and allow to simmer for 30 minutes before removing from heat  
** **• Strain into bottle once cooled for storage for up to 6 months.**

Severus was impressed, he knew he should have known by now how competent Harry had become, especially with his guidance.

"Well done, what will you discuss when they first enter the room?"

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few; pause for effect, Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to NOT-PAY-ATTENTION.

"Harry..."

"I know, that is your famous talk, I shall not take that from you, I shall discuss the advantages and disadvantages of the potion, the side effects, if they think it is suitable for all age groups, the dangers of brewing the potion wrongly and gently reminding them that they need to take precaution when brewing at all times."

"Better, now in the black folder on my desk is a copy of my last class plan, you may borrow the guideline but you must make it your own and change it to suit you, otherwise I may have just written the plan out for you."

With that Severus left the room, his teaching Harry had gone over by half an hour and he had promised to help Narcissa move some furniture around for the dinner she was holding this week.

* * *

Pansy and Charlie were getting ready for an early tea and a few hours with the Malfoys, they had not really had chance to catch up with Harry now he was awake. Narcissa had obviously kept the newly married couple informed of Harry's progress, she had floo'd them the minute she left his room to rest and informed them of tonight's Dinner she was holding for him. Charlie laid on his side watching his wife dry herself down from the shower she had just exited.

"Charlie stop staring." Pansy laughed as she chose her dress for the afternoon.

"I can not help if my wife is absolutely adorable, beautiful, kind, amazing, sexy.." Charlie came up behind her and placed soft gentle kisses on her shoulder.

"Not now darling, we have to be at the manor in half an hour." Pansy sighed happily as she spun in his arms.

"I was thinking how this quaint little cottage is too big for just the two of us..."

"You want to have that discussion with us?"

"Wait... It depends what discussion you think I want to have?"

"I am not ready for children." They both exclaimed at the same time, shock left their faces replaced by relief.

"I would love children, one day, just not yet, I was actually thinking about the Great Dane Lucius owns, I am interested in finding out if he will breed her."

"You want a dog, phew! I too would like children one day, I am not sure, he has not owned her long, however I believe she is of an age for breeding. Lucius had bred dogs before and they have sold for a fortune because of the owner, say what you want about Lucius Malfoy, everyone knows he adores his dogs which means they receive the best of the best treatment, maybe ask him this evening?"

"Thanks dear, I will. I'll let you finish getting ready whilst I shower." Charlie kissed the the top of her head and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Shall we tell them all at lunch"?

"Do you want to Hermione, I don't mind but it is your decision."

"No darling Husband, it is our baby, our decision."

"If it was up to me I would have told them whilst Harry was asleep." Draco chuckled.

"Well that was unfair to Harry."

"I know, I know, I was only teasing." Draco snaked his arms around her gently. "Would you like to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Draco Malfoy, all the years I have known you, you never want to go shopping, unless fo quidditch supplies." Hermione glared at him suspiciously.

"Ok, I admit I have my reasons, how ever in all fairness we should start shopping soon, babies need so much."

"That they do, as long as the hidden agenda is not something ridiculous like a baby seat for your broom."

"I don't think that is possible, although..."

"Do not mess with me Drake."

Draco only smiled and hugged her again, his wife could be cute at times.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

Looking back over his lesson plan made Harry feel extremely nervous, the kind of nervous where he didn't know whether to be sick or run to the toilet, rubbing his sweaty palms on his robes; Severus insisted no apprentice of his would wear Jeans in his lessons! Severus had told him to wait in the back of the class where no one would spot him until he was introduced. Hearing his mentor call the register brought him back so many years, the drawling monotone of his 'teaching voice' was back. Something Harry rarely noticed these days. Only several of those close to Severus saw his kinder side.

"Today you will be growing the potion Skele-gro, I doubt that any will be brewed enough to be placed in the Hospital wing, however one can only hope. I will not be your teacher for this lesson." Gasps and Yes could be heard in the silent room. "However I will be mentoring your teacher. This you man you all know of, I expect you to stick to only potion questions and do not distract him from his initial goal, he has permission to take points and give detention; which will be served with me. I give you Harry Malfoy."

It was no secret to the Wizarding world that the Malfoy's had actually adopted Harry and that he had chosen himself to change his name.

"Good morning Gryffindors and Slytherins, as Professor Snape introduced me, I would prefer in the classroom to be Professor Malfoy. I will teach you to brew Skele-gro and with hope, some may be used in the hospital wing. Any that are will be awarded 100 points to their house." Harry spoke walking from the back of the class to the front. Scanning his eyes around, he noticed some familiar faces, purebloods and half bloods that had attended similar functions he had.

"Today is a practical lesson, I have already completed the method for you all to work from, if we have time at the end I shall show you how to extract a small amount for positive, or negative results." He spoke as he placed two method papers on each table.

"You can find the correct ingredients sat at the back of the room, you may begin." Harry had watched all but one Slytherin rush to the back of the class. Harry looked at Severus for reassurance. Sev only nodded.

"Hey, are you ok with the lesson for today?" Harry sat down next to the young girl.

She only nodded. Harry for the first time understood why Severus hated no verbal replies.

"A verbal reply is needed please."

"Yes Professor." She croak out, still not looking up from her method parchment.

"Amelia? Please step outside and speak with me." Harry had looked on her books for her name.

Walking outside he instructed everyone that he could still hear from outside the room and that Professor Snape was still in the room so to carry on.

"Amelia, please tell me why you are crying in my first lesson."

"Nothing Sir."

"Amelia, I can call your Head of House to deal with this matter.

"No, please do not sir."

"Can you tell me where I have seen you before please?"

"You attended my coming of age into the Wizarding world ball, I am Amelia Parkinson."

"Ah, Pansy's younger cousin?"

"No sir, I am her sister but my parents kept me hidden thinking I was a squib."

"Ok then Amelia, I am Harry, why are you crying?"

Taking a deep breath, the young girl wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"David McCormack said you would not want to teach a Death Eater like me, I don't even know what that is sir." Amelia started crying again.

"Ok, You go back inside and start your potion, I will deal with the boy in question."

Harry bounced into the classroom and glared at the Gryffindors.

"McCormack?" Harry growled out.

"Y...Yes sir?" A young boy stood up.

"I would never normally do this but I am aware of Headmistress Mcgonagall's policy regarding bullying and the new clauses in it. Please tell the whole class of what you spoke to Miss Parkinson before class."

The boy shook his head and stayed quiet.

"No? See me after class, you can explain this to the Headmistress." Harry ignored the pleading look from the boy and attended another Gryffindor who looked like she was struggling.

* * *

"Fantastic class, only two potions suitable for the Hospital wing, do not feel upset over this as this particular potion can be tricky. Class dismissed. Miss Parkinson, Mr McCormack you two will stay please." Harry dismissed his class. Slamming the doors after the last student left.

Minerva entered through the floo as requested by Severus; he had yet to hear why Harry had become so mad to publically call a student out in front of the entire class.

"Harry, would you now like to explain?"

"No, I would rather Mr McCormack explain." He glared at the student.

"Well?" The Headmistress demanded after no reply.

"SPEAK BOY." Severus shouting shocked him.

With still no reply Miss Parkinson spoke up.

"Please Professor, if I may, he said Harry would not want to teach a Death Eater like me, I don't even know what that is sir." Amelia started crying again.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Headmistress Mcgonagall's voice was the first heard. "You are to serve two month's detention with Professor Snape, 100 points from your house, a letter home AND IF I EVER hear of you saying such disgusting words to any student you will be permanently excluded, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Miss." The boy mumbled.

"Good, you may dismissed." She watched as the boy walked out. "Miss Parkinson, I apologize for such rude words spoken to you, shall I call for Pansy to come and see you? She will have finished her last class."

Amelia only nodded, as Harry gave her a side hug. Mcgonagall only nodded as she lifted her wand, casting a patronus, much to the awe of the young girl.

"Amelia?" Pansy asked rushing into the dungeons in a hurry. Amelia ran into her arms crying.

"Harry?" Pansy ignored the other adults in the room.

"I was teaching today, for my apprenticeship. Amelia had an unfortunate running in with Mr McCormack."

"Thank you." She gently said as she sat down and placed Amelia on her knee whispering into her ear, eventually making her laugh.

"Harry, again thank you, please tell Hermione and Astoria Hogsmeade weekend is this weekend, if any chance you all want to catch up we can, although I will have a cling on." She nodded in her sister's direction.

"Well Tori and I have no plans, that would be great, I will will speak to Hermione and Draco. I thought first and second years were not allowed to Hogsmeade?"

"Naturally no, however I am Amelia's legal guardian, so this changes things."

"How so?"

"She has yet to make friends, her best friend does not attend Hogwarts until next term, Tori's cousin, Hannah."

"oh no, at least half term is next week." Harry gave a small smile to Amelia as they left the room.

"You handed that really well Harry well done. I am proud that you looked after Young Miss Parkinson, she will be happy to hear Hannah starts next week. Your lesson was very adequate, only a few minor changes to rectify in another lesson then I shall give you practical pass. Well done." He smiled slightly at him.


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

"How did today go Harry?" Astoria called to him as she met him her Fiance at the fireplace **.**

"The lesson itself was adequate." Severus called behind him, placing a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder before he sought out Narcissa.

"This is a moment where there is more to the story hmm?" Tori took his hand and took him to a rosewood recamier in the entrance.

"There was a run-in with Miss Parkinson and an idiotic boy before my class had begun."

"With Pansy?"

"No, her sister Amelia."

"Pansy does not have..."

"She does, Amelia was disguised as Pansy's cousin for years as her parents thought she was a squib. I attended her coming into society ball a few years ago when it came to light she was a Witch. Her parents died in the war and now Pansy has a full custody and legal rights as her legal guardian." Harry explained.

"Oh wow, I had heard of pure blood's shunning a squib child but I thought it was a myth. Ok, Amelia is Pansy's sister, what happened in class today?"

"A young man called her something he shouldn't have, something we fought very hard to stop discrimination against." Harry stood with anger.

"Harry, I am confused, sorry it has been a long day for me too, can you just tell me so I and Hermione can clearly go and visit Pansy with wine tonight."

"He called her a Death Eater." He explained without turning around.

"Wow, ok I think chocolate ice cream is needed too." Astoria rose, kissing Harry on the cheek as she made her way to Hermione's room.

* * *

"Severus my dear friend what are you doing spending all your time here? Is it because a certain young wolf is here?" Narcissa jested as she poured them both tea.

"I need to speak with you."

"Obviously."

"Miss Parkinson."

"What about Pansy?"

"I presume you also knew of Amelia's real parentage, they need guidance."

"We think all too similar dear friend."

"You have thought of an answer?"

"Yes, of such, although I do need to speak with both Miss Parkinson's."

"I believe Astoria and Hermione are heading over tonight for what they called a 'girls night.'"

"Why Severus, I have a better idea, for now, I need to floo Pansy and invite them for an evening. You and Remus will stay for the weekend surely?"

Severus nodded as he rose, offered her his hand and followed her to the door, turning back to see his wolf trimming the rose bushes.

* * *

Narcissa had walked straight to the nearest fireplace which happened to be in the Dining Room and waited for the call to connect.

"Pansy dear, it is Narcissa Malfoy, how are you?"

"Hello Narcissa, I am doing well, Transfiguration classes are going well how are you?"

"Much of a difference to what I am sure you were expecting as a young child, I am doing well, thank you, are you free to dine with us this evening and stay the night? Maybe the weekend?"

"Much different than playing the dutiful wife, quite. I believe I am available for this evening at least, I will have to speak with the headmistress first."

"It shouldn't be too much hassle, she has allowed Severus leave for the weekend as long as he is in Hogsmeade for the trip on Saturday."

"Very well, I shall speak with Minerva now."

"Oh, and Pansy dear, please bring your beautiful Sister, what I need to discuss includes her too."

"Very well Narcissa good day." With that, the floo call was disconnected.

* * *

"Amelia, please come in." Minerva spoke from her new office.

"You wanted to speak with me, Headmistress?" Amelia gulped, she was always such a good quiet girl and was afraid she was in trouble.

"We both do." Pansy turned in her seat and gave her sister a wink.

"Please come and sit down next to Pansy." Minerva motioned for the empty chair next to her sister. In private because of the special circumstances the two had found themselves in Minerva had no problem using Pansy's real name in front of Amelia instead of Professor Parkinson.

Amelia slowly stammered forwards and perched herself quietly on the chair.

"Do you remember who Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are?" Pansy asked as she put her hand over her sisters.

"Yes Pansy, they are Harry and Draco Malfoy's parents, Harry was my Professor this morning... Y..You are not letting them adopt me are you?"

"No Amelia, how have you put that together? I am not allowing them to adopt you, I adopted you." Pansy rushed out to make sure her Sister knew she was serious.

"Well, I know you struggle to look after me and it is no secret that Narcissa always wanted another child, especially a girl." Amelia spoke as she looked at her hands

"True, you had been a handful but you have settled down a lot in the past, Narcissa does not wish to adopt any children, I believe she is looking forward to Grandchildren, back to the subject at hand, she has invited us to stay for the weekend, Headmistress McGonagall has consented if you would like to?"

"What is Lady Malfoy gaining from inviting us to tea and the chance to stay the weekend?"

"Spoken correctly." Pansy praised. "I am not sure what Narcissa is gaining from this, however, is will not be a malicious gain, more than likely only a social gain."

"Do we want to be used a pawn for her society status though Pansy." Amelia moaned.

"I understand how you feel, Harry and his fiance Astoria, as well as Draco and his wife Hermione were some of my closest friends in school and whether you like it or not I believe you will find it thoroughly enjoyable."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do... They have a large library, bigger than Hogwarts." Pansy added on an after thought.

Amelia pretended to sulk some more but really both Pansy and Minerva knew she was enjoying the thought of a large library.


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

Harry understood when Astoria explained a sleepover was to be had in Narcissa's private wing of the manor, that he would have to find his own entertainment for at least the evening. He still needed to broach the subject of wanting to marry in a matter of weeks. Harry had hoped to cook her a meal tonight nd maybe tell her then, although he was not too upset, he did not want Astoria to feel like she could not have time with her friends either. He would not be that type of husband. Harry shook the thoughts away as he helped Draco transform a spare room into what basically resembled a room for Glamping. Five four poster beds were transfigured to be dotted in a semi-circle, each with a different colour bedding, Hermione had managed to work a Tv and VHS player; after lots of charms a kick and several profanities! Sirius was tasked with finding enough snacks, alcohol and juice for the evening, what he came back with was enough for a full House for a week. Lucius stood around watching his wife smile for the first time since the Wedding, she had become bored, nothing seemed to need or want her help, or so she thought. Once everything seemed to be in place, Narcissa took a step back and smiled.

"Gentlemen, you are excused for the evening. Thank you for your help." Narcissa, Astoria and Hermione helped ushered the men out.

Harry was rather starstruck at how at ease the three women were at helping each other.

"What are we doing tonight?" Harry turned to Lucius.

"I thought we would play poker?"

"You know how to play?" Both Harry and Sirius asked in astonishment.

"Just because it is a muggle game does not mean I do not appreciate the finer art of the game."

"Which is?"

"An easy way to earn money." Lucius smirked walked to his study.

Harry turned to Sirius and grinned as they both followed suit.

"We will await Draco's arrival to begin, Severus and Remus, unfortunately, will not be joining us, they are somewhat...pre-occupied tonight." Lucius chuckled and poured three tumblers of Firewhiskey.

* * *

"Narcissa, we are very grateful for this invitation." Pansy announced herself into the room, holding Amelia's hand next to her.

"Pansy, Amelia, welcome." Narcissa enveloped them both into a hug as they both stood awkwardly at the door.

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy." Amelia bowed her head slightly, as was expected in pureblood customs to an elder more important member of society.

"My Pansy, you are teaching her well, although I have to wonder where have you found the time?"

Narcissa walked back into the room and sat in a chair she had previously planned to occupy. Astoria and Hermione had shared their greetings.

"We do what we must." Pansy curtly replied, pouring Amelia a drink of cordial and setting her down in a seat as she took the one unoccupied next to her.

"No my dear child, you have misunderstood, I only mean to offer my services."

"For what gain Narcissa?" Pansy brought a drink to her lips.

"No public gain I assure you. I have found that although you are very a strong Witch and although I am sure you can and are handling the life of a parent you will not be able to show Amelia the true way into society, this is where I would like to help."

"You basically want to teach and mould me into the perfect pureblood princess." Amelia rudely interrupted, clearly annoyed at the dance around of the subject.

"Amelia." Pansy chastised.

"Are you sure you are related to Pansy?" Hermione winked playfully at Amelia. "It is ok, you must say things how you see them. That how is how the pureblood society will and is going to evolve."

"Of course, she is my sister." Amelia deadpanned Hermione's joke.

"Can I go to the Library now." Amelia glared at Astoria, the only person to not offer to the conversation.

"No, you may not, we are possibly spending all weekend and I promise you can tomorrow, tonight you will enjoy the company of us ladies." Pansy put an arm around her sister. "What did you have in mind Narcissa?"

"A two-hour lesson a week, this include Elocution, table manors, Wizengamot, Lord/Ladies seating within the Wizengamot, Latin, Dance and history. I am sure she has had previous lessons, however, I am not sure how long ago they were but a refresher will harm no one."

"Of course, thank you I will take your offer into consideration."

"I know it has not been easy since your parents disappeared. They have not been spotted since the night of Draco's wedding to Hermione nearly four months ago now. I am also aware many thought them to die in the war and this had led some awful comments to yourself and Amelia. I promise Pansy, I only want to help. I will not interfere unless you allow me and I will step back when you want me to." Narcissa placed a hand on Pansy's leg for reassurance. The moment was broken when Amelia shrieked.

"Charlie!" The young 11-year-old ran across the room and into her Brother in Law's arms for a big hug.

Narcissa smiled and looked at Pansy whom also seemed surprised.

"Amelia and Charlie have become very close friends. He took her to the local Dragon reserve in Wales a few weeks after we arrived back, actually, it was the day after we adopted her. They have become close since." Pansy filled in for Narcissa before standing to greet her Husband.

"Charlie, what are you doing here dear Husband?" Pansy stood and kissed him for a quick moment then snaked her arms around his chest.

"Well dear Wife, when I returned home from work to find a note explaining both my girls will be gone for the night and maybe even the weekend, I thought I would come and see you for a few minutes, however, it maybe longer, Lucius has roped me into playing poker."

"Good Luck. Lucius is extremely skilled at poker and it is one game he takes seriously without cheating at." Narcissa offered a smile to him.

"I best be on my way then, I don't want to upset him." Charlie chuckled before kissing both Pansy and Amelia on their heads and waving goodbye to the rest of the of the ladies in the room.

A/N sorry for the late update, exams are loooooooooommnig :(


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

 **Sorry for the delay, exams are quickly looming...! Please enjoy this longer than a usual chapter, for those who follow The Scroll, all chapters are up to date (3 of them) and I am now just writing the epilogue.**

"I am sorry I am late, a case we got stuck on came up, Blaise will be following shortly," Draco spoke as he entered from the floo, taking his tie off and putting it in his pocket.

"No problem Son, anything I can help with? Charlie is here to play poker with us this evening. Sirius says he is up for it but not for playing with money. He proposes, the Loser has to strip and run around Narcissa's rose garden."

"Ok, does Sirius know what he is getting himself in for?"

"Apparently not! Father and son shared a look."

Blaise floo'd in just as Sirius and Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey, Sirius, who is the lovely lady that has you all dressed up today?" Draco cheekily asked.

"I have been sat at the Wizengamot meeting all day with your Father."

"So no lady?"

"Alas no, they all seem too interested in the title Lady Black."

"So marry a pureblood." Charlie proposed.

"The problem is they want Sirius Black Marauder, not Sirius Black who is trying to straighten his life."

"So marry from abroad?" Blaise looked at him like he was dumb.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Don't worry Sirius, we will find you someone soon." Harry smiled lightly at him.

* * *

"Who is fancying a Pizza? Draco introduced us to a lovely Pizza place who even deliver to your door."

"They deliver? Pansy and Ginny looked shocked and outraged at once.

"Yes, your grandchild is craving Pizza!"Hermione exclaimed as she rubbed her growing belly.

"Yes, it is called a takeaway, Muggles have used a takeaway service for years! My Father even knows a bakery who will deliver up until 11 pm on an evening!" *

"I have known you how many years, how come you never told me of such thing!" Ginny pounced on Hermione for a hug.

"It is 8 pm, will they still be open?" Pansy sat next to the giggling girls as Narcissa sought out the men to see if they were joining in of tea.

"Oh yes, they will be open until the early hours of tomorrow morning."

"Amelia has never tried Pizza, what other foods will they deliver."

"They will deliver fries, I am sure she has eaten chips at Hogwarts."

"Hopefully, Why did Hogwarts never serve Pizza?" **

"I am not overly sure, Albus did enjoy serving you an awful lot of sugar though." Narcissa walked in, with Lucius, Harry, Charlie, Blaise and a very content Marie with them. Draco walked in after with his guitar, something else Hermione had introduced him to.

"I didn't know you could play Dray!" Pansy squealed.

As she did, she woke her little sister up, mentally kicking herself, Pansy laid next to her on the bed and introduced her to the idea of takeaway.

"I only play a little, this song, is actually a song I played to Hermione on our Honeymoon, this song is about the years we have been together. Hermione and I had been courting since we were 13, so just short of 5 years." Draco set his guitar up and pulled a chair into the middle of the room. Amelia and Pansy had already joining everyone else on the cushioned couch and chairs by this point.

"Hermione, this is for you darling.

 **Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together**  
 **I need the other one to hold you**  
 **Make you feel, make you feel better**  
 **It's not a walk in the park to love each other**  
 **But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it"**

Hary snuck his way next to Astoria, "Hello beautiful."

"Hey, how is everything?"

"Everything is great, what are you doing on December 24th?"

"Preparing for Christmas and you?"

 **'Cause after all this time**  
 **I'm still into you**

 **I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you**  
 **And even baby our worst nights**  
 **I'm into you, I'm into you**  
 **Let 'em wonder how we got this far,**  
 **'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**  
 **Yeah, after all this time**  
 **I'm still into you**

"Marrying the love of my life." Harry handed her an invitation, Narcissa had drawn up."

Astoria looked down at the invitation, tears in her eyes at his thoughtfulness, as always Harry was always a step ahead.

"I have nearly died so many times, I would at least like to marry before someone else tries to kill me again." He half joked.

Astoria chuckled lightly with him, laying her head on his shoulder as they both listened to Draco sing.

 **Recount the night that I first met your mother**  
 **And on the drive back to my house I told you that, I told you that I loved ya**  
 **You felt the weight of the world fall off the shoulder**  
 **And to your favourite song, we sang along, to the start of forever**

 **And after all this time**  
 **I'm still into you**

 **I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you**  
 **And even baby our worst nights**  
 **I'm into you, I'm into you**  
 **Let 'em wonder how we got this far,**  
 **'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**  
 **Yeah after all this time**  
 **I'm still into you**

 **Some things just, some things just make sense**  
 **And one of those is you and** **I**  
 **Some things just, some things just make sense**  
 **And even after all this time**

 **I'm into you**  
 **Baby, not a day goes by that I'm not into you**

 **I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you**  
 **And even baby our worst nights**  
 **I'm into you, I'm into you**  
 **Let 'em wonder how we got this far,**  
 **'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**  
 **Yeah after all this time**  
 **I'm still into you**  
 **I'm still into you**  
 **I'm still into you*****

Hermione stood and walked to her husband planting a very gentle kiss on his lips as everyone applauded him.

"I thought if we order a 16" cheese and extras?" Narcissa asked before having her elf ring the takeaway.

"Ooh, can you please get some of the salt and pepper chips again?" Hermione pleaded

"Nooo." Lucius and Draco shouted at once.

"Sure Hermione, Narcissa hit both her Husband and Son over the back of their heads with her purse and mumbled something about minding their manners with pregnant ladies especially.

"What is the story behind this?" Amelia asked as she decided she would take Draco's place and strum along with his guitar, much to everyone's surprise she could play.

"Who taught you to play?" Draco asked her.

"Story first." She smirked at him, just like Pansy used to.

"Ok, the first time Hermione introduced Father to the Pizza Cottage, she had ordered some salt and pepper chips, she told us they were extra hot, myself and Father did not believe her, I ate two and I honestly felt like I had become a dragon more than just a namesake, my mouth was on fire."

"Surely they are not that bad?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, but they are! They do not just have salt and pepper on them, they are baked in jalapenos." Harry supplied.

Narcissa walked back in moments later with Pizza, yes the Pizza Cottage was situated in Muggle Wiltshire, however, they had Wizards cooking, for Witches and Wizards of Wiltshire, they promised all food to be ready to perfection in under 3 minutes and at your door.

"Pizza." She brought everyone's attention to they table. "Hermione, here are your chips."

"You are a star, Cissy."

As everyone chuckled at Draco's face turning green, the group all settled down to enjoy Pizza and snacks. Pansy was happy to see how at ease Charlie was among her group, it could not have been any miss matched even if they tried.

*A bakery near me actually delivers cake away to your door!

**I can not remember if Harry or anyone ate Pizza ay Hogwarts.  
*** Song by Paramore, I own nothing.


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

 **A/N This will probably be more than a 1 chapter epilogue, maybe 2/3 but definitely then end, thank you for all your follows/faves/reviews. If you're interested in following I have a facebook page for Huffpride updates and Harry potter related pics :)**

Christmas eve marked the day for Harry and Astoria's wedding. Nothing much had happened in the last few weeks. Both Harry and Astoria had received their Masters as a Potioneer and Healer. Severus was already downstairs helping Lucius with last minute security wards and setting tables decorations, carefully so not to anger Narcissa. This Wedding had received a lot of public knowledge and attention, no one fancied certain redheads attacking when they were not invited. Harry had already received several howlers from Ginny. Straightening his bow tie Harry then walked through the manor, flask in hand to find his brother, De-Ja-Vu set in from Draco's wedding.

"Are you decent?" Harry called into Draco's room.

"Yeah..."

"How are you feeling? Nervous?" Draco asked Harry as he passed his brother his flask.

"That bad?" Draco chuckled.

"I know I want to be with her for the rest of my life, what if she changes her mind?"

"She will not, Tori is crazy for you."

"Father is giving her away."

"Perfect choice."

"Don't you look Dashing?" Hermione blushed at the men walking in as her now newborn slept in her arms?"

"How is Scorpius?" Harry asked stroking his head.

"I came to ask you if you would stand in for the Godfather role?"

"I would be honoured to Hermione." Harry gave her a very awkward side hug, so not to hurt the baby.

"I have already asked Tori this morning, Pansy is now battling with her hair, I thought mine was bad to contend with! Where is Charlie?"

"I believe helping Sirius spike the punch." Draco chuckled

Charlie had become very good friends with Sirius, both of them had a mischevious side. What the men did not know was that Narcissa set a charm so that if they poured alcohol on the fruit punch their robes would be turned pink. Just on cue, the two men walked in grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Sirius..." Harry stiffled a laughter.

"Laugh it up pup, we have the last laugh, we also poured Narcissa's spare punch into the bowl too."

"Oh Merlin help you!"

* * *

" You look beautiful Astoria." Narcissa gushed as she walked into the room she was getting dressed in.

Astoria smiled back wearing a white mermaid dress, Merlin knew she had the figure to wear such dress, she had a Saphire Blue band that tied around her waist to match the bow ties. Amelia as her bridesmaid also wore a similar dress, not as tight fitting.

"Thank you, oo I feel so nervous, I know we have known each other nearly two years now, but what if he changes his mind?"

"He won't. He asked me to placed this clip into your hair today, it belonged to Lily, he wishes for you to keep it." Narcissa placed the clip at the top of her Fish Tail Braid which had flowers braided in with her hair.

"I am glad myself, Lucius and your parents found a suitable arrangement. You make my Son very Happy." Narcissa spoke again, cupping her face "You will enjoy married life and when the time comes you will make great parents." Narcissa finally made her point.

Astoria looked at her. "I'm not, I mean, we are saving that for tonight."

"I know dear, I just know you both will be fantastic together."

The Minister has just arrived Dear." Lucius spoke as he moved from the door.

Astoria looked up to see her new inlaws

"You look beautiful." Lucius came and placed a very gentle kiss on her temple.

"Thank You, thank you both, I could not have gotten through the last few years without you and I am very grateful for all you have done for both me and Harry." Hermione managed to strangle out.

Narcissa gave her a kiss before leaving Lucius with her.

"I remember the day you were born, I was actually at your Manor with your Father. He had no idea what to do and he was such a mess. He was MIA when Daphne was born. He did not want to even hold you. I was the first male to hold you after your birth, you were so tiny and perfect. It is no secret that Narcissa and I tried for many years to conceive. We were never successful. After years of trying for a girl, even another boy we finally gave up. In the space of several months, we have gained two Daughters and neither of us would change anything."

"Thank you, Lucius." Astoria hugged him with tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"None of that now Tori. Pansy will have my head if you ruin your make up." Lucius hugged her tightly.

"Ready?" He asked as he looked at the door.

Hermione took a bit breath, nodded and walked alongside her Father.


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling**  
 **Wedding part**

"Draco as best man to walk his Mother down the rows of family and friends watching the wedding party. He saw Harry take a deep breath, rubbing his palms on his trousers knowing his bride would be entering soon.

"Thank you." Narcissa kissed Draco on his cheek.

Felix Mendelssohn's "Wedding March" played as Astoria and her Father walked down to the bottom where Harry stood.

Draco bowed to his Mother before standing next to his brother. Harry watched as his Fiance walk down holding onto his Father, her flowers were in the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen.

'Beautiful' Harry mouthed to her. Tori only blushed. As vows were spoken, neither Harry or Astoria remember speaking, they must have said the right things as Kingsley announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards, I now pronounce for the first time, Mr and Mrs Harry Malfoy. Harry, you may now kiss your bride.

The guests broke into a round of applause as Harry kissed Astoria very carefully. He pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, leading her out of the room and into the reception room Harry finally breathed.

"Well, Mrs Malfoy you do scrub up well." Harry teased handing her a flute of orange juice.

"Why thank you Mr Malfoy, the very same could be said to you." She smiled back hugging and kissing him again.

Astoria leant into him as the guests walked in, as the found their seats they all seemed to want to congratulate the newly married couple. They chose not to invite a lot of people, only those that really mattered. None of the Greengrass's were there, the only Weasley being Charlie.

'Why couldn't they do this after food' Astoria chuckled to herself.

"Not long now Dear." Harry kissed her nose.

Sirius, Remus and Severus were of the last to give their congratulations to the newly married she knew it, Astoria had begun tucking into the lunch the elves had so kindly prepared for everyone.

"May I have this first dance?" Harry asked handing his hand to Astoria once he had noticed she had finished eating.

"You may." She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Ed Sheeran'How would you feel' played as they slowly danced across the floor.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you, so do you, and you smell divine."

"Thanks, Father's choice."

"Your Father has an amazing choice in aftershave."

"That he does, it is called police?" Harry was unsure of himself.

"I'll ask him later, definitely need more."

"Do you like it that much?"

"Yes, very nice." Astoria sniffed him once more before laying her head on his shoulder.

"As the song finished Lucius walked up to them very slowly, not to ruin the moment too soon.

"Mrs Malfoy, may I cut in?" Lucius asked with a bow.

"You may Lord Malfoy." Astoria smiled and curtsy back.

"You look pale, how are you feeling?""Very tired, the meal was beautiful, however, is it too early to retire?"/p

"Very tired, the meal was beautiful, however, is it too early to retire?"

"Never, make sure you save a dance for Sirius then retire?"

"Thank Merlin, I was never aware it was this tiring for a bride."

"Well, I do not know first hand, however, Cissy told me it has something to do with the worrying?"

"As the song came to an Astoria curtsy again and sought out Sirius

"Lord Black?" Astoria spoke, tapping him on his shoulder.

"Astoria? You do look stunning today dear."

"Thank you, may I have my last Dance with you?"

"Of course." Sirius bowed and lead her to the dancefloor."

May I ask why I have the honour of your last Dance?"

"I know Lucius is Harry's adoptive Father, However you are the closest thing to his real Father and I know James and Lily are smiling down on us today."

"Where are you staying for your honeymoon?" Sirius asked changing the subject as not to cry.

"We are staying at the Habtoor Grand Resort in Dubai, dear friends of ours have it on good authority how amazing it is out there."

"Is that where Draco and Hermione had theirs."

"Ye, it is."As the song ended they both bowed to each other as Astoria found Harry

"Harry, I am ready for bed dear."

"No problem Tori. Mother wanted to come say goodbye but she has taken a very grumpy Scorpius to bed with Mrs Granger helping"Astoria raised her eyebrows as they touched the port key to head to the hotel

"As they landed they looked around the room, it was very elegant but simple; perfect.

"Well, Mrs Malfoy?" Harry raised an eyebrow as he hugged her.

A/N FF Decided to save this chapter coded, if you see any funny out of place Punctuation or doubled sentences I am sorry, I have tried to proofread this twice and the lines are now merging when I look XD. Thank you, everyone, for following along with my journey. My only other live story now is The Way It Really Happened.


End file.
